What Blitzkrieg boys do
by some stuff
Summary: Follow our favorite Russian team at a reunion held by the BBA with all the "freaking weirdos and brainless brats" –quotation from Bryan. Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

Follow our favorite Russian at a reunion with all the "freaking weirdos and brainless brats" –quotation from Bryan

So, this is my very first fic, im SORRY for all grammatical and spelling mistakes, but you see, I did my best, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade ):**

It was early Sunday morning at the Blitzkrieg boys' house in Russia, they were dead sleeping since they arrived home at 5 am last night.

Spencer's alarm woke him up at 7am, he couldn't even move to turn it down, it was louder and louder by each passing second so Spencer rolled on his bed and glared at the clock as if it would shut up by itself.

5 minutes later the clock went flying off the window, '_shit, I'm gonna have to buy another one'_ he thought. He then decided to get up and began his daily rutine. He took a shower, made his bed, he went down stairs to make breakfast and coffee for him and his team. They all got moody if they didn't have coffee in the morning. Especially Kai.

He looked at his watch and saw the time, it was 7.30 in the morning. They usually got up at 6 (except Kai who always got up at non-humans hours in the morning) He decided to go wake them but when he was passing the front door he noticed a white envelop from the BBA

He wanted to open it but since Tala was the 'Oh so great captain', he would have to wait for him. So he continued his quest to wake them up.

There's a thing that you must know about the Blitzkrieg boys. They were trained to be up early every single morning… except Sundays morning. Which for Spencer, was definitely not a good thing.

He started his mission on Tala's room. The wolf was very organized and neat with his stuff, so Spencer walked in and saw Tala sleeping peacefully on his back, he had his covertures made a mess around him.

"Tal, wake up." He said shoving him slightly by the shoulders

"wha-… no, he can't do thaaaaat…" he mumbled in his dream

"Tala"

"Stop eating my ice cream...You freaking basta-"

"IVANOV" Spencer yelled and Tala jumped out of his bed on a defending position.

"What! Where is he!" He looked like an idiot so Spencer couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Spence? What the fuck man? I could have killed you with my super awesome ninja skills" He said making Spencer laugh even more "What time is it anyways?" Tala asked getting down the bed and stretching on the process

"Calm down captain ninja, i'ts 8 am so I came to woke your sleeping ass up" He said with a smirk. "I'll meet you down stairs, I'm gonna go wake the others" He said as he walked out the room.

Next room was Ian's and his room, this was going to be easy. Ian always woke up fast, that's why they shared rooms, because none of them were violent or little pussies in the morning.

"Hey Ian, wake up"

"… Comiiiing" Ian said like a zombie.

"Ok, go downstairs, breakfast is ready"

"Okaaay…"

Only 2 more to go so he could open the envelope.

Next on the list was Bryan. The Falcon wielder's room was ALWAYS a mess… a _clean_ mess. This meant that he knew _exactly _where to find everything.

Bryan was paranoid, he always put traps in his room so if one day some random assassin stepped in there without protection, he would pretty much end up dead… Or at least very hurt.

Plus, his room was the biggest so how did Bry even managed to survive inside his room, was a complete mystery.

Spencer took a shield, yes, a _shield_ they had bought especially for Bryan's traps and he preceded to open carefully the door.

He immediately dodged knives that were thrown out of nowhere then used the shield to block several sharp objects… after 10 minutes of dodging, blocking, rolling, running and jumping across the room; Spencer was now safe.

He then moved near Bryan's bed, who was sleeping face down hugging his pillow, Spencer stood about 2 meters away just in case

"Bry, it's time to wake up" He said.

"…"

"Bry.."

"…"

Seeing that he was in dream land, he grab a small metal ball (Spencer wasn't really sure on what it was.. maybe a… _cannonball_?)

'_note to self: Take Bryan __to a __psychiatrist' _He thought, then he threw the cannonball expecting to hit Bryan, but surprisingly Bryan just caught it **on his sleep** and threw it back to Spencer, who moved quickly enough for not to get killed by the thing!

"What the…. TALAAAA!" He yelled hoping that his captain would have any more ideas on how to wake Bryan up.

"Whatuup?" He heard Tala yell back from downstairs.

"COME HERE I NEED YOUR WAKING SKILLS" He shouted again, still amazed by the sleeping power of Bryan.

After a couple of minutes Tala stepped outside the room.

"Is it safe to enter? I don't want to die yet" He said with sarcasm.

"Shut it and help me out"

"So, you couldn't wake him up huh?" He said with a wolfish grin on his face.

"That's why I'm asking your help Einstein" Spencer replied.

"Ok, I'll help you, but I'm not responsible if Bryan starts throwing random weapons" He said dead serious.

"Just do it" The blonde was starting to feel a little irritated.

"Ok.. here we go…" Tala went back a few steps.

"Ahem.. **SQUIRREEEEEEEELS! **" Tala shouted like a psychopath.

Two things happened at the same time: Bryan woke up as expected, but he also pulled a gun out of nowhere and started shooting on their direction. The giant just ran to a safer place in the room while Tala was lying on the floor trying to protect himself with his hands. Luckily for Spencer and Tala, the gun was a 'gotcha' shooter and the bullets where just made of paint (Note: i tried to explain myself as best as i could /: ), after what seemed for ages, Bryan stopped shooting.

"ARE YOU INSANE BRYAN! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!" Spencer snapped covered in orange paint.

"WHY DID YOU TELL ME THAT THERE WAS A FREAKING **SQUIRREL** IN MY ROOM?" Bryan was now looking everywhere to make sure that there weren't any furry demons around.

"Seriously Bryan?" Spencer asked skeptically.

"I'm not kidding guys! Those damn things are EVIL" He said with a serious look on his face.

"Anyways, I had too many death experiences for today, it's your turn to wake up short one" Spencer said leaving the room.

"What? But- But I'm the captain!" Tala replied.

"Stop being such a pussy Red, common, let's wake the little one up" Bryan said with amusement.

They entered Kai's room, which was pretty much like Tala's, except that it was even cleaner and was _infested _with books everywhere.

Kai was sleeping- wait, wait, wait… Kai was STILL sleeping? It was almost 8.30 in the morning and there he was, sleeping as if nothing had happened _'How the hell is he still sleeping with ALL the noise we made!'_ Tala thought to himself.

Both looked at each other for several seconds trying to decide who was going to be the brave man who would wake the if-you-ever-try-to-wake-me-up-you're-dead Kai.

"You wake him up, I'm too young and too handsome to die" Bryan pushed Tala toward the Phoenix.

"Me? YOU wake him up! Plus I'm the captain" he said with a smug look on his face.

"I'm older bitch"

"I'm cooler"

"I'm smarter"

"No, _I'm_ smarter, besides, I already woke you up! So, it's your turn" Tala said putting his arms in his hips.

"Whatever" Bryan said irritated.

"I'll be downstairs, may the force be with you" He said dramatically, then he was hit on the head.

"Ouch! Hey!"

"Oops didn't see you there" The Falcon said with a smirk. Tala just got out of the room and left Bryan alone with the little monster, he took a deep breath as if it was going to be his last moment.

"Soooo… Kai! Wake up dude!" He shoved him slightly. He didn't get any answer so he shoved him again.

"Kai? I don't want you to kill me, but it's almost 9 and you have to wake up!" He saw Kai move a little so he just ran to the door to be safe.

"It's Sundaaaay! Just let me sleep 5 more minutes ok?" Kai whined, Bryan just stood there. "_Wow, that went better than I expected" _ He thought to himself.

"Ok, we'll be waiting in the kitchen" With that Bryan went downstairs and went to the kitchen, he saw Spencer doing the dishes, Tala having breakfast and Ian playing with a fork.

"What took you so long?" Ian asked Bryan.

"Not your business shrimp" He said casually.

"Speeence! Bry is being mean again!" Ian whined.

"Bry stop it" Spencer said while he gave the lilac blader a stern look.

"Jeez"

He took two cups and filled them with coffee, then he sat on the table, 5 minutes later, Kai entered the kitchen and Bryan gave him his cup of coffee.

"Thanks" He said while he took a sip.

"Thanks to you for not killing me back in your room" Bryan said with a smirk.

"Don't worry, I'll get you another time" The phoenix said laughing under his breath. With that answer, Bryan knew he wouldn't be able to sleep that night.

"Sooo, as you guys are back to the living, I found a letter from the BBA early morning" Spencer said.

"And what does it says?" Ian asked full of curiosity.

Spencer sat down and handed the envelop to Tala.

"I don't know, I haven't read it yet"

"Awww, you see guys? Spence here respect his captain!" Tala said with a smile only to get hit by a flying toast, courtesy of Kai.

"You know what? I think you love me too much guys. Anyways… 'Dear Blitzkrieg boys, the BBA is going to held a meeting with all of the world's teams, this event is not only to keep in touch with other bladers,-'" Tala was cut by Bryan's growl.

"Oh great! We're going to see all the freaking weirdos and brainless brats again!" Bryan whined.

"Yo, Shut up Bry, let me finish!" Tala said irritated.

"Yes sir!" Bryan spat back. Tala threw an icy glare at him.

"Ahem.. Where was I? Oh yeah 'We'll be settling the next championship schedule. You will also be participating on a charity beyblade event, which means you will be battling against some of the other teams as well.' Blah blah blah… Same old story" Tala said while still reading the letter.

"When and where is it going to be?" The blunet asked.

"In 2 weeks on Japan… Shit. What does Mr. Dickenson has against us? He always send us the invitation like, 24 hours before every championship!" Tala said annoyed.

"It doesn't have anything to do with Russia being always freaking frozen and the mail never getting here in time right?" Spencer asked amused.

"Touché" The red head said.

"And why does it _always _has to be in _Japan_!" Kai said frustrated, thinking of a certain blader who will probably convince him to go to his dojo and ending up trying to kill someone.

"We better get training! Our flight will be in 10 days. " Spencer said looking at the letter.

"And i hope this time you won't get lost on the airport" Tala glared at Ian.

"But-" Ian was cut off by the laughter of the older bladers.

"Laugh aaall you want! But YOU Tala were the one who got lost in a _SUPERMARKET_!" Ian said with a smug look on his face.

"pfffffff HAHAHHAHAHHAHA" Kai was pointing at the red head, while Bryan rolled on the floor laughing like hell.

"THAT'S IT SHRIMP! YOU'RE DEAD!" Tala yelled standing up and chasing the snake.

"Spenceeeeeeer! Help meeee!" Ian said running for his life around the table with Tala right behind him.

"Tala! Being a murder won't solve anything! Stop trying to kill him! NOW" The blonde stood up when he saw that Tala was about to punch Ian in the face.

"Fiiiine..." Tala said letting go Ian who just sighed with relief.

"I swear I'm dealing with children" Spencer whispered to himself, he went to his room to take _another_ shower, then he head out to do whatever he could think of; go to the grocery, walk in the park, go to a coffee...

He knew his mianiac brothers were going to kill each other if he didn't showed up soon, but he was willing to take the risk.

...

That's it guys, I FINALLY finish! (its 5 am) I hope you enjoyed it! :)

BTW: Review! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you for your reviews!

I hope you like this chap, it's all about friendship :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade ):**

10 days had passed and the Blitzkrieg boys were now on the airport waiting for their flight.

Bryan had insisted on sitting near the entrance of the airport, claiming that if there was going to be a terrorist attack, he wanted to be the first one to get out.

Spencer was staring at the wall, bored to death, Tala was passed out like a four year old kid, babbling something about monkeys and food. Kai was reading a book for everyone's surprise, Ian was playing on his Gameboy and Bryan was being Bryan.

"Why are they taking so looong? We've been waiting the plane for almost TWO freaking hours!" Bryan said growling.

"Be patient Bry, I'm sure the plane will come soon enough" Spencer tried to calm his violent brother, who was walking in circles and sending murderous glares to every human being who dared to look at him.

"Well they better hurry! I'm about to lose it!" Bryan spat back. "And I **swear** that creepy old lady is plotting something against me" He added a little nervous watching the old lady's every move.

"Nobody is plotting anything against you Bryan, we already had this conversation an hour ago when you thought that man was after you remember?" The blonde said trying to convince him.

"Well that guy looked as suspicious as she is. I bet they're together on this! They may fool you Spence, but they don't fool me at all" The lilac blader began walking faster always keeping an eye on the old lady.

"Stop walking in circles, it's making me want to punch you in the face, also stop being such a paranoid baby would you?" Kai told him while he was still reading his book. Now, for those who didn't know, a bored Kai, is an angry and not bearable Kai.

Bryan stopped walking and sent a murderous look at Kai, which Kai successfully ignored, making Bryan getting mad.

"Nobody asked your opinion _midget_" The falcon told him coldly. Bad mistake Bry, bad, bad mistake.

'_Did he just say what I think he said…?'_ Spencer froze, he knew how much Kai hated, and I mean, **hated** with all his heart, being teased for his height.

"…What did you call me?" Kai asked in almost a whisper, which made the words sound like the music of the apocalypse coming. He had a deathly glare on his crimson eyes.

"You heard me bitch" Bryan answered slowly with an evil grin on his face.

"Call me that ONE more time and I'll make _sure _your death would be as slow and painful as I can imagine" Kai told him with poison on his voice. He was now standing up, ready to hurt Bryan.

"Now, now guys, you don't want to commit murder and end up in jail do you?" Spencer said trying to ease the tension that was rising between the two.

"I called you a _MIDGE-" _Bryan was cut off by Kai tackling him to the ground. The two of them wanted to _really_ hurt the other, and since they were both abbey trained, that was about to become reality.

Spencer stood there with a shocked expression on his face, he took a moment to think on how to separate his aggressive brothers without getting involved on the battle.

After about 10 seconds, he decided that there was only one way to stop them, _violence._

He couldn't wait any longer, probably one of them would end up dead if he didn't act _now_. He sighed at his team mates' childish behavior. He took some courage, and then he joined the 'fun'.

Meanwhile….

Ian was cursing at his game, he kept falling at that _damn _bridge, after a while, he decided to take a break for his own mental sake.

"Useless Mario…" he whispered to himself wanting to punch the little plumber on his stupid face, but then he realized that Mario didn't exist… Next time he'll see a plumber, he would take his revenge.

Then he remembered that they were still at the airport. How much longer could that plane take?

Suddenly, he felt the urge to go to the bathroom.

He looked around him and saw three angry Russian wrestling on the floor.

'_Oh God, not again'_ He thought annoyed. Last time Bryan and Kai fought, they had to call the police before they could end up with serious damage.

Ian heard a noise and turned to see Tala snoring loudly next to him. How could his captain sleep so much was beyond his understanding.

"Hey Tal, I'm going to the bathroom Ok?" He told the red head shaking him a little.

"Mhmm..." He babbled, Ian just assumed that was a 'yes'.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Make sure that they don't end up dead" Ian told him looking with concern at his brothers.

"Yeah yeah…" Tala mumbled, Ian walked away and the wolf went back to dreamland.

Spencer was fighting the will to kill his team mates, he was holding Bryan on a bear hug with one hand while trying to push Kai with the other. It was on this kind of situations that he was actually grateful to be the tallest.

People were gathering around with a terrified expression, some of the kids started shouting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'

"Guys for God's sake! Stop fighting! Kai you are not short and Bryan you are not a baby ok? Now stop it! " Spencer tried to be the voice of reason, although it was a bit difficult considering he was holding two psychopaths.

"HE STARTED IT!" Bryan yelled trying to free himself from Spencer's grip.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CALLED ME SHORT! **NOW YOU WILL PAY**!" Kai was about to seriously damage Bryan but on the last second Spencer pushed him away. He rolled on the floor away from Kai with Bryan still on his bear hug to gain a little time.

"**TALA!" **

Tala was sleeping peacefully when he heard his name. He slowly opened his eyes but saw that nothing was wrong, so he closed them again.

"**TALAAA!" **This time he was positive someone was calling his name.

"**IVANOV!"**He looked around and jumped on surprise when he saw his team mates trying to end each other's life.

"What the bloody hell are you guys doing?" He asked confused.

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET YOUR FREAKING ASS HERE! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I NEED HELP!" **Spencer yelled.

What the hell happened while he was asleep?

"Ok, ok I'm coming…" Tala said getting up and stretching on the process.

He didn't really know what to do, but he guessed that he had to stop Kai _somehow_ from killing everyone.

"Oook... Here I come" Tala used his silent ninja skills -as he called them- to get closer to Kai without him noticing.

Then, when he was at a good distance, he did the same thing that Spencer. He took Kai on a bear hug, only that he wasn't strong enough to completely stop him, so he fell down along with Kai.

Kai must have hit his head pretty hard, because he wasn't trying to kill Bryan anymore, he was just lying on the floor, with Tala next to him.

"I think I got him" The red head told Spencer with a little laugh before sitting on the floor.

"Yeah... we finally... got them…" He sighed, breathing loudly.

"I hope you learned something this time Bryan! Never mess with an angry Kai!" He told the Falcon, waiting for him to yell back with all sort of swearing, but for Spencer's surprise, the reply didn't come.

"Bry?" The blonde shook him in his arms, but he didn't move.

"Shit, he fainted" Spencer said lying him gently on the floor, he saw he had a small line of blood coming from his forehead and several bruises thanks to Kai.

"Short one fainted too" Tala informed, looking at Kai, who was lying on the floor.

"Greaaaat... Now what?"

"Well we can either take them to the nursing or sell them as slaves to the mafia" The wolf suggested.

"I think the first option would be a better idea"

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU KILLED THEEEEM!" Spencer and Tala turned to see Ian on the edge of tears.

...

Kai slowly opened his eyes but there was too much light, so he closed them quickly. This time he waited 2 minutes before opening them again. He tried to sit properly but felt a strong headache coming so he just lay down again.

"Look who decided to wake from the dead!" He saw Tala with a big smile on his face.

"What happened?" He felt a bandage on his head and a few Band-Aids on his arms and face. He knew they didn't really have to worry to heal for the charity event, they were fast healers, so they would be fine by the end of the week.

"Well, it's a long story, basically both Bryan and you tried to kill each other over some retarded argument" The captain said with amusement.

"Right… I remember now. So where's Bryan?"

"He hasn't woken up yet, you hurt him pretty bad you know?" This time it was Spencer who was talking, he looked exhausted. He was on the other side of the room next to an unconscious Bryan.

"How bad was it?" Kai asked feeling worried.

"I can't believe it! The mighty Kai is actually concerned! You definitely got some kind of brain damage" Ian said laughing at him.

"Shut up Ian, next time it will be _your_ turn" Kai said staring at him. The snake just gulped and hid behind Spencer.

"Well to answer your question, he has a small contusion and a broken rib. You must feel proud! But don't worry! You have a small contusion too, so I would say it was a draw" Tala told him smirking.

"Hey guys! Bryan is waking up" Ian informed the others.

Bryan opened his eyes and before he could think, he tried to sit quickly, bad idea, his side started to hurt and he felt dizzy, then Spencer helped him to lay down again.

"I feel like crap" He said breathing painfully, closing his eyes.

Kai smiled at his comment, he felt like crap too. Bryan had a bandage on his head and Band-Aids on his arms too but he also had his torso wrapped up.

"Don't try to sit up yet, you need to rest. Both of you" Spencer said now looking at Kai.

"What about the flight? What time is it?" The falcon asked.

"Don't worry, we'll leave tomorrow, it's 9 pm you two were out for almost 3 hours!" Ian told them.

"So, we'll be in another room ok? Just don't try to kill each other again, next time I swear I won't try to stop you. And I suggest you two talk about what happened, for the good of the entire team" Spencer gave them a stern look, but then he relaxed a little when he saw Kai and Bryan's sad expressions.

Spencer was like the team's big brother, he was mature, responsible and caring; So every time that there was a fight, Spencer was the one who tried to get things right.

"Look guys, I don't blame you, we all have the right to get angry sometimes, but we're a family, all of us." The giant said looking at his four brothers.

"I'm sorry for getting you involved on this, and I'm sorry for calling you a midget Kai, 'cause your not" Bryan said looking down.

"Yeah, me too Spence, and I should be the one apologizing Bry, after all I'm the one who started the fight" Kai said with a small smile.

"Apology accepted little bro" Bryan told him and smiled back.

"Awww... I LOVE YOU TOO GUYS!" Ian said hugging Tala and Spencer. The blond just laugh quietly and hugged them back while Tala just stood there with an awkward face.

"What's wrong Red? Too much love?" Kai asked amused at Tala's priceless face.

"Ugh cut it out guys! You're going to make me sick!" Tala said laughing too.

"Hahaha- Ouch… Damn… Don't make me laugh guys, my... Uhh… I'm not really sure what, hurts" Bryan said trying not to move too much.

"Ok, it's time for you to sleep, see you in the morning" Spencer said while walking out of the room.

"Sleep well idiots!" Tala said teasing them.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning, good night" Ian waved getting out of the room.

A few moments later Tala poked his head in the room.

"By the way Bry, I didn't want to tell you this but a guard informed us that there were _squirrels _around… Just saying; Have a good night" He left with an evil smile on his face.

Tala walked with a BIG wolfish grin, when he saw that Spencer was waiting for him outside their room, gaving him a stern look.

"What?" Tala asked innocently.

"You did it again, didn't you?" Spencer crossed his arms and waited for a reply.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" He knew Spencer knew. Spencer _always_ knew.

The blond just sighed at his brother immaturity.

"You know Bryan hates squirrels"

"Well that's why it's so fun to watch, don't worry, he's a tough guy! He'll survive" The red head shrugged and entered the room.

"I sure hope you're right Tal"

Meanwhile Bryan just froze at the wolf's words and began hyperventilating, which in his condition hurt a lot.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, I'm soooo screwed" He said breathing hardly.

"Don't listen to him Bry, there are not squirrels in the airport, just try to sleep ok?" Kai then closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

"I hate squirrels…" Bryan whispered to himself trying not to think on those evil creatures.

After what seemed for ages, he finally fell on a restless sleep, dreaming on a land full of furry little monsters.

...

So what do you think? I'm going to try to update as soon as I can.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter was definitely a challenge, I didn't know very well how it would end, but here it is! I hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews, it's what keeps me going :P

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade ):**

Kai opened his eyes, he was lying in the middle of a green hill, the weather was nice, the sun shone brightly in the sky and the birds were singing.

'_How did I get here?' _He thought standing up. He turned around to study the new place, everything looked so _strangely_ perfect.

He saw a bunch of cute little animals staring and _smiling_ at him. There were some cats, an owl, two dogs, a koala and a baby penguin.

'_Okaaay… What the hell?'_ They kept looking and smiling at him, Kai just stood there with a weird look on his face, trying to decode what did they want from him.

He waited for about… He really didn't know how long, but the creepy little stalkers didn't move, so Kai decided to walk as far away from them as he could.

He walked for hours -or at least he thought he did- and he started humming a childhood song, smiling and breathing the fresh air. This wasn't so bad, he didn't know how to get out but he was sure he could think of that later.

Suddenly, the sky got dark and he saw a lightning in the horizon. The wind began to blow fiercely.

It was getting worse every second so he ran on the opposite direction of the storm. He felt a drop of water in his face and a few moments later it began to rain like there was no tomorrow.

'_Great, what else can possibly go wrong?'_

He heard a weird noise behind him.

He looked behind him to see what was going on, he saw Boris wearing a _pink dress _chasing after him in a _unicorn_.

'_Oh. My. God…'_ Kai knew that mental image was going to hunt him forever.

He ran as fast as he could but it wasn't working, it was just a matter of time before _that thing_ caught him.

Suddenly, the grass became _pink_ and the sky of the colors of the rainbow.

Boris wasn't chasing him anymore, he and his girly unicorn had disappeared into the air. The rain was now _sweet_, it tasted like strawberries.

He stopped running and saw all the smiling animals surrounding him, they were staring at him with their creepy smiles plastered on their faces.

"_How the bloody hell did you get here?"_ He asked them, not really waiting an answer.

'_Kai-' _One of the dogs called him, his voice sounded so _annoyingly _familiar.

Kai was starting to think he had finally lost it, maybe Bryan had really killed him last night and he would spend the rest of the eternity trapped in that horrible world full of talking animals and gay unicorns.

'_Hey_ _Kai!-' _ The dog kept calling him. He felt his body being shaken and then all the landscape and the furry things went black.

"If you don't open your freaking eyes in the next 5 seconds I swear I'm going to seriously injure you… again" Kai was right, he knew that voice…

"Huh….?" He opened his eyes slowly only to see Bryan's face of concern looking down at him.

"Finally!" The Falcon said raising his hands.

"Bryan?" Kai asked confused. He didn't know if he was still in that weird world.

"No, I'm the Queen Elizabeth" Bryan said rolling his eyes.

"I had the most bizarre dream EVER" The phoenix said sitting up and ignoring his brother's sarcasm. "How did you know when to wake me up?"

"Well, I was woken by some strange noise, first I thought it was a freaking squirrel, but I checked the room and found nothing, then I heard it again, and realized it was actually you the one making it"

"Me?" Kai asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Yeah, you were _giggling _and _humming _a weird song with a stupid look on your face, you really had me worried you know! I tried to wake you up for 5 whole minutes" Bryan said with an amused look on his face. "What were you dreaming about?"

"It involves stalkers talking animals, pink grass, sweet rain and Boris with a dress riding a unicorn" Kai told him with a serious expression.

Judging for Bryan's face Kai knew he shouldn't have told him anything.

"Pfffffffff…" Bryan was trying to contain his laughter since his side still hurt, but he was failing miserably, so he was sprawled on the floor laughing like a maniac.

He couldn't stop laughing! The cold and heartless Kai was dreaming about _unicorns _and a _gay_ Boris?

"HAHHAHAH- Oh my God! It hurts so MUUUCH! Hahahah"

"Good for you" Kai told him getting up the bed and walking in his direction. He still had a headache from yesterday.

It was 6.15 am and their flight would be on less than an hour, he wondered what his other two retarded team mates and Spencer were doing.

…

Tala woke up at 6 am, he _needed _to go to the bathroom, his hair was a mess, he stood up and made two steps before tripping with someone on the ground and falling right next to the person with a big 'thud'.

"Ouch! What the fuck! What's wrong with you Tala?" An angry and zombie-like Ian yelled.

"What's wrong with _me_? _YOU_'_RE_ the one sleeping on the floor!"

"I'm not on the floo-" He then realized that he _was_ sleeping on the floor. "Oh."

"Why are you guys yelling like two little girls and why in the world are you lying on the floor?" Spencer asked staring at both as if they had grown a second head.

"Well I was _peacefully_ going to the bathroom when the shrimp attacked me" Tala said getting up.

"That's not what happened and you know it" Ian told his captain narrowing his eyes.

"Whatever shrimp"

"Stop calling me a shrimp!" Ian yelled at him.

"What if I don't, _shrimp_" Tala asked defiantly.

"Stop fighting so early in the morning guys" Spencer told them standing next to Tala. The read head just jumped when he saw the giant next to him.

"How did you…" He asked pointing at Spencer's bed which was at the other side of the room and then at the blonde.

"Cause I'm awesome" He smirked. "Common guys let's get ready for the flight, I'll go wake the others. Just try not to kill each other please, I wouldn't want to stay here another day with two more injured brats" He said walking out of the room.

"You heard him shrimp"

"_Tala don't make me go there and punch you in the face"_ Both heard Spencer's voice.

"I'm just playing with him, jeez!"

Ian was laughing at him but then froze when he saw Tala's blue eyes full of evil.

"Uh ohhh…" Ian said before he ran out of the room to a safe place, maybe the police.

"Oh you better run shrimp!" Tala yelled while he was chasing the snake.

…

Spencer opened the room and entered to see Bryan on the floor with a painful expression on his face. Kai was laughing under his breath at his brother's misery.

"Do I want to know why Bryan is _laughing_ on the floor?" He asked skeptically.

"Not really" Kai told him snickering.

"Okay… How are you feeling today?"

"Fine, I guess" The blunette said.

"Good, now Bry, it's almost time to go, get up will ya" The blonde said looking at him.

"I- I can't breaaathe- hahhaha-"

Spencer sighed with disbelief and helped his brother getting up.

…

Ian and Tala had managed to stay alive while Spencer was gone, now they were all waiting near the gate of their plane, just like yesterday.

"I need Coffeeeeee" Tala said in a dramatic tone, he was looking at the roof with a frown on his face.

"I know Red, but we're about to get in the plane, so just be patient, you'll have your coffee soon" Spencer tried to calm him.

"But Speeeence! I _need _coffee! It's like AIR to me, I can't just 'wait' to breathe right?" He looked at the blonde.

Spencer knew how essential coffee was to the team, everyone had different reactions when they lacked their cup of sweet, sweet liquid from the Gods. Tala got _even _more whiny than usual, Ian started bothering every unfortunate soul who was 5 meters near him, Kai was a potential killer and Bryan seemed to return to his emotionless self. Even Spencer couldn't control his temper without coffee.

'_Passengers of the flight to Tokyo, Japan, please enter to the gate 3 in 10 minutes to board the plane, thank you'_

"Aaaalright! It's time for COFFEE!" Tala said cheerfully, standing up and jumping around.

"YEEEES!" Ian shouted joining his captain's joy.

Both were singing songs related to coffee and yelling joyfully.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP YELLING AND JUMPING AROUND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN!" Kai exploded stabbing them with his deathly glare, Tala and Ian stopped jumping right away.

Kai was having a massive headache and he wasn't on a forgiving mood, this meant that Kai's threats were to keep very close to reality.

After 10 minutes of awkward silence thanks to Kai, Spencer finally spoke.

"Okay guys it's time to go" He said standing up and grabbing his suitcase.

"Tal help Kai with his suitcase please" He told politely to the red head.

"What! Why? He wanted to kill me a moment ago!" The wolf said sounding hurt.

"Because, he is injured AND because you are the captain after all" Spencer said trying to keep his patience.

"But that's not fair" He crossed his arms and sat on the ground like spoiled brat.

"Do you have any idea of how childish are you being right now?" Spencer asked bluntly.

"But-"

"Just. **Do it**" The blond told the captain with a stern look.

"Okay, Fiiine" He sighed standing up and taking Kai's luggage.

"I'll take yours Bry" Spencer told the lilac blader who just agreed with a blank expression on his face. The lack of coffee was really beginning to affect them.

…

After 15 minutes of queuing, they got on the plane. It was big and wasn't too crowded. There were 2 rows of 39 seats each one. The rows were separated in 13 halls with three seats each hall. (Note: I hope my explanation won't be too painful to understand)

They already knew which seats to take, Bryan would be on the window, to prevent him from hurting innocent people, Tala would be sitting next to the hallway and next to Spencer, since he always fought with Bryan, Kai _and _Ian. Spencer always sat in the middle to keep Bryan and Tala from killing each other.

Kai would be sitting on the hall behind them next to Ian, because Ian always fell asleep and only Spencer and Kai would let him sleep peacefully and since Spencer was busy trying to keep the other two alive, Kai was in charge of Ian.

It was only 7.30 am and they were already on a terrible mood.

After about 20 minutes, a lady walked next to Tala.

"Good morning, and welcome aboard, my name is Sarah and I'll be your air hostess. What would you like to ha-"

"**COFFEE!**" Tala, Bryan and Ian yelled at her at the same time. The lady almost fell from the affright. She took a few steps back from the scary Russians.

"Ri- Right away" The air hostess walked quickly away from them.

"Yeeees! Finally coffeeeee" Tala was smiling and doing little jumps in his seat.

The lady came back a few minutes later, with 5 cups of black coffee.

"Here is your coffee sir, I hope you enjoy it" She said with a small smile. "Would you like anything else?" She asked a little nervous.

"Nah, we're good. Now gimme the coffee Tal" Bryan said with a big grin on his face. Tala handed a cup to each one.

"Ohh, sweet nectar of life, I've missed you _so_ much" The wolf whispered to his cup, then he took a sip.

"Sooo Yummyyyy" Bryan said to himself once he tasted his precious liquid sent from the heaven.

Who would have thought the bad-ass Russian team was addicted to a simlple thing like coffee?

Everything went back to normal once they'd finished their coffee. Ian was already snoring loudly, Kai was reading, Bryan and Tala were bickering about squirrels being evil messengers from hell or sweet, innocent, misunderstood creatures, and Spencer was trying not to listen to his brothers stupidity.

This was going to be a _long_ flight.

...

What do you think of this chapter? Don't forget to review :)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! I'm so so so sorry for the long wait!, I've been kinda busy this week /:

Thanks to **Z-Aquarius-Kai**, **KedakaiOkami**, **Fly the Skies**, **Phenixfeather**, **Kawaii-Chibi-Kai**, and **Misato-6** for your reviews :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade ):**

Hiro entered the room where he saw a lady sitting behind a desk.

She was on her thirties and was writing on the computer but stopped when she saw him closing the door.

"Good morning sir, how may I help you?" She asked him politely.

"Hello, I'm Hiro Granger, Mr. Dickenson wanted to see me" He told the lady.

"Good morning Mr. Granger, Mr. Dickenson has been waiting for you" She said with a smile.

"Thank you" Hiro walked to the door next to the lady and knocked softly.

"Come in" He heard from the inside.

When he entered the room he saw Stanley Dickenson reading some letters and signing some papers.

"Hiro m'boy!" Mr. Dickenson said looking at him.

"I'm sorry for the delay sir, Tyson and his friends almost destroyed the kitchen, so I had to take care of it by myself" Hiro told the head master bluntly.

"Oh my, I see Tyson and his team haven't changed at all!" He said eagerly.

"I'm afraid so" He smiled remembering the chaos that was held at the dojo since Rei, Max, Daichi, Hillary and Kenny had arrived 2 days ago.

"So what did you wanted to ask me about Mr. Dickenson?" He said with curiosity written in his face.

"Well, I wanted to ask you a favor" Mr. Dickenson said nervously looking at Hiro in the eyes.

"Sure sir, what is it?" The head master knew that he could count on him for any favor, so why did this time he had called him all the way to his office?

Hiro was beginning to think that this wasn't going to be good after all. Maybe Dickenson wanted him to stop training the Bladebreakers.

"I need you to go pick the Blitzkrieg boys from the airport and take them to the hotel where the event will be held" The old man told him rapidly.

Hiro didn't move for several seconds, he was almost sure that Mr. Dickenson had pronounced the name 'Bilitz- Brlizkr-' or whatever that weird team's name was.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dickenson, I'm afraid I didn't understand quite well, I heard the name 'Blirtzkroig guys'" He told the old man narrowing his eyes.

"That's exactly what I said, Blitzkrieg b-"

"NO WAY!" Hiro shouted. "I'm sorry Mr. Dickenson but you know I don't trust them, I mean, I really really don't trust them!" He said frustrated.

"Hiro please, it will take just a couple of hours" The head master told him trying to convince him.

"I don't know sir, they don't even know who I am, PLUS Kai hates me, he will tell his crazy teammates to kill me and hide my body on the woods" He said imagining all the ways those Russians could make him suffer, that thought made him shudder involuntary.

"Nonsense! You have to give them a chance Hiro, they already got through a lot" Stanley Dickenson told him with a serious expression "I'm asking you this because I know you're the only one who will do it Hiro, please"

"-Sigh- Alright, I'll do it"

"Wonderful!" He said with a wide smile "They will be landing in Tokyo this afternoon"

"_yippee_" He whispered to himself faking enthusiasm.

…

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this" Hiro said to himself while entering the dojo. He went to the kitchen and saw Tyson and Daichi eating everything that was within their reach. Max was cheering them up, Rei was shaking his head in disapproval, the Chief was writing on his laptop and Hillary was yelling at them to stop.

"What's going on here?" He asked looking at his little brother.

"Mhe an' Dhaishi arh havhing a hothcahke cohntest" Tyson told him with his mouth filled with things that seemed to be hotcakes.

"I told him to stop Hiro but he'll never listen to me, right Tyson?" Hilary said with her hands on her hips.

Tyson gulped "I'm sorry, what did you say? I was busy not listening to you" he told her with an arrogant smile.

"Very mature Tyson, very mature" She answered staring at him.

"Well you better be careful Tyson, remember that time when you couldn't get up the bed for two weeks because you ate too many _hotcakes_" Hiro told him with a smug look on his face.

"Hey! First, there weren't _ordinary_ hotcakes, and second, although I was sick, I still managed to eat them all"

"If you say so"

"Weren't you at Mr. D's office?" Rei asked changing the topic.

"Yes, I was"

"Aww… Does that mean we'll have to train today?" Max asked with a sad look on his face.

"Oh nooo! We were planning on having fun today!" Tyson said loudly.

"Oh stop being so dramatic Tyson" Hilary told him bossy.

"No guys, we're not training today" Hiro informed them.

"Woohoo!" Tyson and Max raised their fists triumphantly and Daichi jumped in the air.

"Why not?" The Chief asked.

"Well… I'm going to go pick Tala and his team at the airport"

"WHAT!" Tyson yelled with a dumb look on his face. "Why didn't you tell us? We're going with you!"

"No Tyson, you'll stay here ok?"

"But Hiro! We want to see Kai! It's been a while since we last saw him" The navy blue haired blader said.

"Yeah, it would be nice seeing him again!" Max agreed.

"You'll have to wait a few more days until the meeting guys"

"But-"

"It's okay Tyson, Kai is not going anywhere" Rei told him putting a hand on Tyson's shoulder.

"Fine…" He said looking down. "But they will have dinner with us tomorrow!"

"What? Of course not!" Hiro said with a frown on his face.

"Then take us with you" Tyson said with a big grin.

"Okay Tyson, you win. The Blidzkron guys will come for dinner…"

"Blitzkrieg boys" Tyson corrected.

"Whatever" Hiro said rolling his eyes.

…

They had been on the flight for 12 hours now. Since Bryan was claustrophobic, he didn't even last 30 minutes in his seat, he was now sleeping peacefully scattered on the middle of the hallway hugging his pillow. Even though nobody knew from where he got the pillows.

Kai was on his seat, he had fallen asleep while reading, so his book was plain on his face, Ian was also sleeping on his seat leaning his head on Kai's left shoulder.

Spencer was listening to music on his iPod, looking at the sky on little window. He was lost in his thoughts.

Tala never slept when he was on a flight, he would never admit this to anyone, but sometimes he was as paranoid as Bryan, especially when he was traveling. He had his eyes closed, analyzing every sound of the plane, in case he detected a bomb, a failure on the mechanism or a gnome sabotaging the motors.

'_Passengers please put your belt on, we're about to land. Thank you' _A female voice announced.

"**THANK GOD!**" Tala yelled all of a sudden making half of the people on the plane jump on their seats, including Spencer. Kai stood up by reflex, hitting Ian on the face and sending him directly to the floor next to Bryan, the Falcon also stood up by reflex, but since he was taller that Kai, he hit his head with the luggage compartment and then fell over Ian. Kai's book went flying and hit a man on the face, which made Tala laugh.

"**IT WAS ABOUT TIME, RIGHT GUYS? I'M SICK OF BEING ON THIS FREAKING PLA-**"

"Stop shouting!" Spencer told the read head with a severe glare.

"**I'M JUST TRYING TO WAKE THEM UUUP!**" He was grinning madly.

"That's it!" Spencer said roughly covering Tala's mouth with his hand.

"Spencer help meee!" The blonde looked at Ian who was being crushed by Bryan.

"Bryan you're killing Ian, get up"

"My everything hurts..."

"Kai please help him" He asked the Phoenix.

Kai nodded and helped Bryan to get up and checking if Ian was still alive… lucky shrimp, he survived.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TALA!" Ian yelled at his captain who was still on Spencer's grip.

"Mhhm hummhn hmmnh hum humhn mhup" Then Spencer remembered that he was still covering his mouth.

"You were saying?" He told him removing his hand from Tala's mouth.

"I said, I was just trying to wake you all up like the good captain I am" He told them smiling innocently. Tala loved pissing off his brothers, it was something that he deeply enjoyed.

"You son of a-"

"Language Bry" Spencer told him with a disapproval look.

Someone was walking towards them "I'm sorry but I will have to ask you to sit and put your belts on please" A man in a suit told them.

"Yeah guys, why are you all stand up anyways?" Tala asked them laughing under his breath.

Bryan growled lowly and was about to yell something but Kai stopped him.

"Don't worry Bry, we'll have our vengeance" He said smirking evilly.

"Oh PUH-lease! Spencer is not letting YOU guys hurt me, right Spence?" Tala told them with a smug smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Tal but this time I won't try to stop them" He said amused.

"YES!" Kai and Bryan high fived and Ian just laughed at Tala's misery.

"Wha… Why not?" The wolf asked sounding hurt by Spencer's words.

"I shall not interfere with your future fate my dear captain" He told him dramatically laughing slightly.

"Excuse me but I believe this belongs to you" Kai turned to see a man holding his book with a red book mark on his face.

"Pfff…HAHAHAHAHAH" The 5 Russian bursted out laughing.

…

Hiro had been waiting for the Blotz-… Baltz-… Bleitz-whatever the name was! For almost an hour now, he was beginning to lose his patience when he saw a familiar white scarf through the crowd. He looked carefully.

Yes, it was _him_, Kai Hiwatari was walking with an 'I'm-probably-too-good-for-you' air along with his creepy team.

Hiro recognized the tallest as Spencer, he sure knew who Tala was, the lilac haired with a psychotic look in his eyes had to be Bryan and the little one was probably Ian.

"-Sigh- Here we go" He told to himself walking towards the Russians.

"Hey" Hiro waited for about 1 minute but apparently they didn't see him.

"Humm.. Hello"

Nothing was happening. They were just talking to each other in Russian, not even noticing his presence.

"Ahem… YO!" He shouted, this time he earned 5 deathly glares.

"What the bloody hell do you want bitch!" Bryan said threateningly with a strong Russian accent.

"Hey! I think I've seen this guy before… Didn't he work for Boris?" Tala said narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"You are Tyson's brother" Kai told him with his expressionless mask.

"My name is Hiro and I'm glad you remember me _Kai_" For those who didn't know, Kai and Hiro didn't like each other. It's like one of those mysteries of the nature, there isn't any scientific explanation, there isn't even a _reason_.

The tension was growing up pretty quick, they were just glaring at each other for about… Umm... Well it was a long time.

"Sooo… Are we going to stay here glaring till we die or are we going to find a way to go to the hotel?" Tala asked sarcastically to his brother.

"Hn, whatever" Kai said breaking the glaring contest.

"Yeah Tala, how are we going to go to the hotel?" Ian asked.

"And why should I know shrimp?"

"Oh well, I don't know, maybe because you are the captain _genius_" Ian spat back.

"Don't push me shrimp!" Tala said defiantly.

"Stop fighting guys, you're not three years old" Spencer said used to those situations.

"What the hell are you doing here anyways?" Bryan asked Hiro.

"Well, I'm here to take you to your hotel"

"I'M DRIVING!" Tala yelled.

"What! No way" Hiro said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, we don't want to _die_ yet!" Bryan said rolling his eyes.

"Oh c'mon! It was just a little, insignificant car accident!" Tala tried to defend himself.

"You fell from a _BRIDGE"_ Bryan told him skeptically.

"It was a _small_ bridge! And you know it wasn't my fault! The sun was on my eyes, there was nothing I could do okay?"

"None of us are going to drive. Hiro will, got it?" Spencer said to his brothers.

"Fine… But I want the front seat!" Tala could be such a brat sometimes.

...

Several '_How much longer'_s after, they finally arrived to the hotel.

"We… We made it. We're still alive" Hiro said turning off the car.

"Hope we haven't caused you a heart disease, see you later dude" Tala told him giving him a small pat on the back and walking with his team away from the car.

With all their jokes, fights and pranks, he had almost crashed _**five **_times! He couldn't believe he was still_ breathing_! It was a MIRACLE.

...

"I bet it's going to be some crappy hotel" Ian told Bryan.

"10 bucks it's not" He answered with a smirk.

"You're on"

They walked through the entrance and went to sign in.

The hotel was bigger than they had expected, actually, it wasn't bad at all, except for all the idiotic morons staring at them.

"Wow! What happened to you guys?" Kai recognized Michael of the PPB All Starz who was standing next to his team. "It looks like some kind of animal attacked you" He said referring to the bands that Kai and Bryan still had.

"Who the hell are you?" Bryan barked at the blonde dangerously.

"Hey chill out pal! We're the PPB All Starz remember?" Eddy said. "I'm Eddy, this is Michael, she's Emily and the big boy over there is Rick" He said pointing at each one.

"It's been a nice chat, but we've got to go" Tala told them "See you around losers" And with that the Blitzkrieg boys left.

"Well they are not very friendly are they?" Michael said more to himself than anything.

"Who cares? They're just a bunch of freaks" Rick said walking toward his team.

"I'm not so sure Rick… Still, I wonder why Kai and Bryan were so injured" Emily said.

"We'll never know Emily, those guys are a complete mystery" Eddy answered.

…

"Here it is, 7th floor, room 704" Spencer told them walking to a door.

"Looks like I won the bet" Bryan whispered to Ian.

"Lucky bastard" Ian told him giving him 10 dollars. If Spencer found out that they were doing a bet, he would lecture them 3 hours non-stop about betting being a nasty habit and blah blah blah.

The blonde put the key card on the door and a small '_click' _was heard.

Everyone except Spencer and Kai ran like little kids to see the new room.

"Now, before anyone does anything stupid, please try not to break-"

'_Crack!_'

"My bad!" Ian yelled from the kitchen. "What were you saying Spence?"

"Forget it" Spencer sighed. "Just stay away from the fire and/or sharp, dangerous objects and everything should be fine"

"Sure" He heard his brothers say.

"And this time I **mean** it Bryan!" He added.

"Yeah, yeah, no problem" Bryan said from the other side of the room. "Does knives count as 'sharp, dangerous objects'?"The Falcon asked.

"Yes, _especially_ knives"

...

Phew! I finally finished! This is probably the longest chapter so far, so what do you think?

Don't forget to review :P


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again guys :)

I know that it may be hard to understand the story sometimes, that's why I'm trying to find a betta-reader (though I have no idea how to find it) who can help me with the story flow. This was the wonderful idea of **KedakaiOkami**.

Meanwhile, you'll have to keep reading my poorly written English /:

Thanks to **Oltierra** and **AquilaTempestas **for their reviews :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade ):**

The White Tigers finally arrived to the hotel after a long day of training, It was something around 10 pm.

"Man! I'm hungry!" Kevin said out loud.

"Yeah, me too" Gary agreed.

"Don't worry guys, I'll make you a good diner!" Mariah told them smiling.

"Thank you Mariah!" Kevin said walking faster to get to their hotel room. He was about to enter when he noticed that the room beside them was no longer empty.

"Hey guys, I think we've got neighbors" Kevin told them walking to the door next to their room.

"You're right!" Lee said.

"I wonder who is staying there" The pinkette wondered.

"What do you mean?" His brother asked.

"Well, what if there's someone we know"

"Maybe we should knock to see who it is" Kevin suggested.

"Yeah, we should check" Lee said, they walked toward Kevin who was standing next to the door.

Lee's fist was a few inches away from the door, ready to knock but he stopped when he heard a loud '_THUD'._

He blinked a couple of times and turned to his teammates.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think it came from the inside" Kevin said with curiosity written in his face.

"I think there's something going on in there" Gary said listening carefully.

"What if there's a _thief_?" Mariah told them worried. "We have to do something!"

"Okay, calm down everyone, I'll just knock and see what's going on"

Lee turned around to face the door, he was about to knock when suddenly the door opened and someone crashed with him sending both to the floor.

"What the-" He opened his eyes and saw a familiar face with intense blue eyes above him. "You!" Lee gasped in surprise recognizing the Russian leader.

"_YOU ARE __**SO DEAD **__IVANOV!" _A voice from inside the room was heard.

"Shiiiit!" Tala panicked, struggling to get up, once he did it, he started running as fast as he could.

Five seconds later, they saw an angry and _soaked _Bryan sprinting at full speed trying to catch his captain.

"YOU BETTER RUN YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Bryan yelled furious, ignoring the sharp pain on his side, he was only a few meters away from his victim.

"It wasn't me Bryan! I swear on my unborn child!" Tala shouted scared to death, he was grateful that Bryan had a broken rib, if the Falcon would have been on a better condition, he would have caught him a long time ago.

"Run for your life Red! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Hahhahahha-" Kai yelled from the door laughing like a maniac. He was so busy trying to breathe from his laughing attack, he didn't notice the White Tigers staring at him like he was the strangest thing they'd ever seen.

"He's- He's _laughing_" Mariah said with a shocked expression on her face.

"We better go to our room before he sees us" Lee said getting up and looking at Kai who was clutching his stomach and still laughing like hell.

"I never thought I live to see the almighty Kai Hiwatari _laugh, _I mean, I didn't even think I would live long enough to see him _smile_!" Kevin said after walking to a safer distance, away from the crazy Russians.

"This is just _great, _there are almost five-freaking-hundred people in this hotel and _we_ were lucky enough to be next to their room" Lee said throwing his arms up into the air.

The Necojins entered to the room and hoped to see the light of a new day. With the Blitzkrieg boys near them, Lee wasn't sure that his team would make it alive by the end of the tournament.

Meanwhile, Kai walked inside the room still giggling slightly, his plan was a total success!

"I've got to admit Kai, you're a genius, an evil and crazy genius" Spencer told him from the living room, he was lying on the couch watching TV. Ian was next to him playing Mario on his Gameboy, oblivious to the war between his brothers.

"I don't know what you are talking about" He said with a blank expression, hoping that the blond wouldn't see through his mask.

"You know exactly what I meant" Spencer said looking at him with a smirk on his face.

He knew that it was _Kai_ who had pranked Bryan, not Tala. He had dragged the lilac blader all the way to the shower when he was still sleeping, and he was the one who turned on the shower.

He also put evidence that made Bryan believe that Tala was the pranker. Kai's vengeance towards his captain was brilliant: Let the wrath of the mentally unstable Falcon hit directly at him.

"I just hope for your well-being that Bryan won't discover your little trick" Spencer told him a little worried.

"He won't, he's not that smart" The Phoenix said with a smug grin.

"You'd be surprised" He told him.

Twenty minutes later, they heard someone enter the door and a few seconds later, Bryan walked to the living room with a painful expression, having a broken rib wasn't fun if you had to hunt for someone through an entire hotel.

"So, what happened to Tala, Bry?" Kai asked casually.

"He _accidentally_ locked himself on the basement" He told them frowning.

Kai couldn't help but grin.

"Is he dead?" Spencer asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not yet" He told him bluntly.

"Should I be worried?"

"Maybe" He shrugged, walking to his bed, his side still hurt and he wasn't on the mood of socially interacting.

…

Tala was alone on the dark basement, tied up on a chair and with a tissue covering his mouth which prevented him from calling for help. He was fighting desperately to free himself but Bryan was an expert on the tying-and-kidnapping-like-a-pro field.

'_Stupid Bryan'_ He thought.

After three hours of failed attempts of freedom, he decided to give up, it was just a matter of time before someone found him.

He was about to fall asleep when suddenly the door opened. The light from outside the room was too bright, so he had to close his eyes.

"What the hell...?" He heard a feminine voice say. Tala opened his eyes a few seconds later, and saw the silhouette of a girl, once she walked next to him he recognized Julia from the F-Dynasty.

"Tala? What are you doing tied up on a chair in the basement of a hotel at _two _in the morning?" She asked taking away the tissue from his mouth so he could talk.

"I could ask you the same question" He said narrowing his blue eyes at her. "Well… except for the kidnapping part"

"I was searching for my coach, he said he was going to go to the reception and never came back, I'm sure he got lost at some point" She told him. "There, I just satisfied your curiosity, it's only fair you do the same for me"

"Life's not fair" He said giving her one of his infamous wolfish smirks.

"Is that so?" The brunette said crossing her arms. "Okay, I'll just walk away and pretend you weren't here"

"You wouldn't"

"Oh yes I would, in fact I'm just leaving, enjoy your stay" She said smiling at him, and walking towards the door.

Tala hated to ask for help but he knew his brothers wouldn't come get him for a few hours or until tomorrow morning, so he had no choice.

"-Sigh- Okaaay… You win!" He said making the Spanish turn around and walking back at him.

"Good boy" She heard Tala emit a low grow from the back of his throat, she would probably never had the chance to tease the Russian again, so she had to take the opportunity. "So, what happened?"

"It all started when a 'soon-to-be-dead' bastard of my team fooled Bryan into believing that it was me the one who had woken him up by a -pobably- violent method, which I'm not aware of, and Bryan being the little bitch he is when someone wakes him up, chased me and locked me on this damned basement like 3 hours ago, and here I am, waiting for _someone _to help me get free, so I can go and take my revenge" He said a little too fast.

As soon as he finished, Julia couldn't help but laugh at the red head. Tala just rolled his eyes at her.

"Hahahha… See? It wasn't that difficult, was it?"

"Just help me get out of here will ya?" He said with annoyance on his voice.

"Sure thing tough guy" She said kneeling down and trying to undo the knot.

"Julia? Is that yo- **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?**" A shocked Raul yelled from the door.

"What? What are you talking ab-" Wait, something was not right. She was knelt down next to a hot guy tied on a chair with her hands near- "**OH MY GOD! NO RAUL! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!**"

"HOLY SHIT! IS THAT- IS THAT _**TALA**_?" The Spanish said horrified pointing at the read head.

"I swear I'm the victim here" Tala defended himself trying to contain his laughter but failing miserably. Julia just stared at him with a -_Are you fucking kidding me_?-face which made Tala laugh even more.

"So here you are" Spencer said standing a few steps behind Raul, making him jump in surprise and running next his sister, that guy scared him to death. The blond walked next to his brother and turned to face Julia and Raul. "I'll take care of everything, you can go sleep" He told them with a polite smile.

"Totally agree!" Raul said walking away quickly, dragging Julia by the hand.

"Hey! Be careful idiot!" Julia said.

"C'mon sis, I don't want to be witness of a murder" Raul said walking even faster.

"What took you so long?" Tala asked the giant with a frown on his face.

"Stop bitching around, I'm here right?" Spencer told him struggling to undo the knot. Damn Bryan and his stupid knot-making skills.

"Sooo… Shorty got me didn't he?" The read head said.

"…How can you be sure it was Kai?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he's the only one evil enough to send an angry Bryan as revenge" He told him.

"You've got a point there" Spencer told him, getting to free his captain. Tala stood up and began to stretch. "So, what are you going to do?" The blond asked him.

"I'll get him back, I'm going to make him suffer on today's training" He said with an evil grin.

"But today we don't have training" Spencer reminded him.

"You, Bryan and Ian don't have, but Kai on the other hand, is going to have a _wonderful _training session full _of sweet, sweet_ pain" He began to laugh quietly under his breath with a mad look on his eyes.

Spencer began to fear that the whole kidnapping experience had damage the mental stability of his captain.

"Let's go sleep Red, you really need it" He told Tala, who was still giggling evilly.

It was going to be hell tomorrow morning.

…

As you can see, this chapter was not as long as the others. Still, I think it's pretty good :P

I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review :)


	6. Chapter 6

I'M ALIVE! Yes… I know it's been a long time and I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting! But this time I have an excellent excuse :D I Beta (That's the term right?) this chapter so you wouldn't be struggling with it!

I want to thank from the bottom of my heart to **KedakaiOkami **who helped me with my horrible English.

Also thanks to **Indigo Oblivion**, **Yoko Fujioka**, **MissAnimeMiss** and **DGMSilverAirHead03** for your awesome reviews.

I PROMISE the next chapter will be updated soon :)

Oh yeah, I almost forgot... I've fixed the chapters a little, you know, with grammar and stuff.

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade ):**

Spencer opened his eyes slowly. It was early Sunday morning and he didn't feel like waking up yet, so he closed his eyes again ready to fall asleep for a few more minutes, but suddenly a feeling of dread hit him. Something wasn't right. Spencer's '_my-retarded-teammates-have-done-something-incredibly-stupid'_ senses were ringing!

He decided to get up and check on his brothers, in case they had indeed done something stupid, which was probably true. Spencer was on his way to the kitchen but stopped in shock when he saw the living room.

"What. The. Hell" he whispered to himself. The entire living room was made a mess. The couch was upside down, the table was 3 meters away from where it should be, the chairs were thrown everywhere, there were plenty of random objects sprawled on the floor and the entrance door was wide open.

"Wow Spence!" Bryan's voice said behind him. "You should probably go to an anger management session. Believe me, they work pretty well."

"It wasn't me" The blond told him turning to face him.

"Well it wasn't me either" Bryan said putting his hands in front of him defensively.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked him raising his eyebrow, after all, Bryan was known to have wrath outbursts.

"Hey! What makes you think that I would destroy the whole room?" The Falcon asked crossing his arms.

Spencer just stared at him skeptically.

"Okaaay… I _might_ have destroyed some places in the past, but this time, I didn't do it!" Bryan told him feeling offended. "You have to give me more credit Spence. I'm not as stupid as making a freaking mess and staying on the crime scene" He said frowning.

The blond just sighed. Bryan could be such a drama queen sometimes.

"What the hell happened here?" Ian told them from his room, staring at the chaos on the living room.

"That's what we're trying to figure out Shrimp" Bryan said casually.

"I told you NOT to call me that!" Ian told him with an angry expression.

"Shri-"

"Don't even **dare**" He said threateningly.

"Guys please, stop it already" the whale told them walking to Kai's room.

Bryan was in the mood to annoy his little brother, so he followed Spencer and whispered '_**Shrimp**_' loud enough for the snake to hear.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Ian yelled running towards his brother.

Bryan ran out of the room laughing like a maniac and screaming "_SHRIMP SHRIMP SHRIMP SHRIMP_!" with Ian right behind him.

Spencer just ignored them and kept walking, he would deal with them after knowing what was going on.

He entered Kai's room and hoped to see him sleeping but the blunet was nowhere around. After 10 minutes of searching for any trace of what had happened, Spencer found a letter on the kitchen.

'_I went hunting a bastard. I'll be back in a couple of hours._

_ Kai'_

Spencer stared at the note for a few moments. There could only be ONE person stupid enough to upset Kai in the morning.

"_**Tala**_" Spencer said to himself narrowing his eyes.

…

Oliver was breathing the fresh morning air. He turned to look to his teammates, who were just a few steps behind. They were in the field outside the hotel. It was wide and had a lot of trees and rocks, a perfect place for training.

"This was a wonderful idea Robert!" The petit French boy told his captain with a big smile.

"I'm glad you like it Oliver" The German said smiling back.

"WHY do we have to train on a _Sunday_ morning?" Enrique whined throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah, I -surprisingly- agree with him! Why didn't we wait until the afternoon Robert?" Johnny asked with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"I wanted you to experience the beauty of nature Jonathon. You and Enrique never take time to admire what surrounds you" Robert told him.

"But I do look at nature! I admire all the pretty girls that God sends me!" Enrique said earning a roll of the eyes from Oliver.

"Is that the only thing you can think about?" Johnny asked him.

"Do you have a problem with that? It's not my fault beautiful girls prefer my charming self to your stubborn attitude" the Italian said amused.

"Are you suggesting that girls prefer you over me?" Johnny asked staring at the blond.

"I'm not suggesting it, it's a _fact_" Enrique said smiling widely.

"Enough you two, just stop arguing and enjoy our little trip" Robert said stopping to face them, causing the team to stop walking.

"Yeah guys, we shouldn't been fighting, we're on the same team right? I'm sure no one else does that" Oliver said smiling at them.

"Oliver's right we should-" Robert couldn't finish his phrase as he was cut by a noise that was becoming louder and louder.

"What is that sound?" Johnny asked searching the source of the annoying noise.

'_Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh_-'

"It comes from that way" Oliver told them looking at his left.

"I think I see someone running, no wait, there are two 'someone' running!" Enrique said narrowing his eyes to see better.

"Wait, is that…" Oliver said with his hand on his forehead shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Is that _Tala_?" Johnny asked confused.

They saw Tala running at incredible speed, with Kai chasing him just a few meters behind. The Russians weren't too far away from them, so the Majestics could see Tala's face of panic and Kai's murderous expression.

"OKAY, I'M SORRY KAI! JUST DON'T KILL ME! I WANT TO LIIIIVE!" Tala shouted without slowing down.

"**YOU ARE DEAD, IVANOV!**" Kai yelled back running faster.

The Majectics stared at them until they disappeared out of view. There was an awkward silence before Robert turned to face his team again.

"How uncouth!" He said with indignation on his voice. "How dare they interrupt our lovely walk!"

"Well, that's not something you see every day" Johnny said. "Those guys are totally crazy!"

"Sooo… Teammates don't fight with each other, right Oliver?" Enrique asked looking at the French boy.

"Never mind" Oliver answered shrugging.

…

Ian had lost track of Bryan a while ago and was now walking angrily back to the hotel. "Stupid Bryan" He muttered for himself.

Ian heard a low noise behind him so he turned to see what it was, he froze when he realized there was nobody around him, yet the noise was still there. Ian was about to run screaming like a girl when something came out of the bushes.

"Ha… Hahaha- HAHHAHAH!" He was laughing like a psycho raising his hands up in the air, it was going to be the BEST revenge **EVER**!

…

Spencer was in the lobby looking everywhere for his brothers (if they hadn't killed each other yet). He had already searched the entire hotel! He even searched for Tala's body near the pool.

"Excuse me, sir?" A feminine voice said from behind and Spencer turned to see a lady in uniform. She probably worked at the hotel.

"Yes?"

"Umm… You're in a Beyblade team right?" She asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Would you happen to know two Russian young men?"

"Oh God, what have they done now?" Spencer asked a little irritated.

"I'll lead you to them, follow me please" The lady said. They walked for about 10 minutes before they arrived at the hotel's kitchen door. "They're in here" The woman said opening the door and stepping aside to let Spencer enter.

Spencer just stood there looking at Kai, who was still chasing Tala and throwing random things at the redhead who tried to avoid them as best as he could. They were running around a giant metal table and there was food sprawled everywhere. All the chefs and cooks were hidden behind the fridge.

"What the hell is going on here?" Spencer yelled from where he stood.

"Oh hey Spence, I was afraid you would miss the fun!" Bryan said sitting comfortably on a chair with his feet up on a small table, eating what seemed to be a bowl of popcorn.

"Wha- Why aren't you stopping them?" Spencer frowned.

"I couldn't miss the spectacle!" the falcon said amused causing Spencer to roll his eyes.

"SPEEENCE! HELP ME PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Tala yelled at the blond as soon as he noticed him.

"Kai stop running after Tala" the whale sighed. Kai just ignored him and continued chasing his captain.

"I give Tala another 15 minutes before he runs out of energy" Bryan said laughing while grabbing more delicious desserts from the table next to him.

"Just shut it and help me get them would you?" Spencer said to the lilac-haired blader.

"Anything to see them getting humiliated" Bryan answered with a wide smile.

"Okay, here's the plan…"

Meanwhile Kai was running a few meters behind Tala with a butcher knife on his hands.

"What are you planning to do with _**THAT**_?" the wolf yelled, scared to death looking at the knife.

"Oh, I have plenty of wonderful ideas" Kai said smirking evilly.

Suddenly Kai felt his scarf being pulled backwards making him stop chasing Tala abruptly. He turned to see Spencer holding his scarf.

"Now Bry" Spencer said.

"What the hell-" Kai felt someone's presence behind him, he turned his head and saw Bryan grinning with a rope on his hands.

'_Damn_' Kai thought. He tried to fight back, but there was nothing he could do. Bryan was LEGENDARY on the kidnapping matter, whenever he had a gun, a knife or even a rope, he was undefeatable. The next thing Kai knew, he was tied up on a chair facing Tala, who was also tied on a chair.

Spencer walked towards them and waited patiently for them to start but since they didn't seem willing to speak anytime soon, Spencer began to talk.

"I don't even want to know what happened. I just want you guys to apologize and be best friends again" He told them as though talking to toddlers.

"He started it" Kai said angrily.

"WHAT? Oh _hell _no! YOU started it!" Tala said narrowing his icy blue eyes at the Phoenix.

"I didn't start it Tala, you did and you know it" Kai spat back.

"I did not" The red head answered.

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

They began bickering and glaring at each other, Spencer just face-palmed and sighed, he couldn't believe his brothers' childish level.

"ENOUGH!" the blond said with a stern voice, Kai and Tala stopped bickering and looked at the giant. "Okay, here's the deal. Tala you will apologize to Kai for whatever you've done and Kai, you will _kindly_ accept the apology from Red and then both of you are going to forget this little incident, understood?" he said looking at them.

He waited a few moments but neither Kai nor Tala moved. "Well? What are you waiting for Tal? Apologize"

"Yeah right… Like that's gonna happen. Those two are the most hot-headed and stubborn people I've ever known" Bryan said with an amused voice.

Tala and Kai sent him their best death glares, which made the Falcon stop grinning and fear for his life.

"I am sorry I woke Kai up, even though he deserved it for being a smart ass and pranking me yesterday" Tala said causing Kai to emit a low growl.

"Tala, I _swear _I'm going to let him free to kill you if you don't apologize properly" The blond threatened.

"Okay, okay, Jeez! I'm sorry for waking you up Kai" Tala said with a frown looking at the Phoenix. Kai just stared at Tala dangerously.

"Now it's your time to say 'I accept your apology dear captain'" Spencer said looking at Kai.

"I accept your apology" Kai repeated bitterly.

"There you go! See? It wasn't too difficult was it?" Spencer said smiling at them both.

"Hn"

"Could you untie us now? I'm getting tired of being treated like a hostage all the time" Tala whined from his chair. He was not in his most happy mood.

"Hey where's Ian?" Spencer asked while untying his brothers. "What did you do to him Bry?" he asked looking at the Falcon.

"Maybe he got eaten by animals, who knows?" Bryan said casually, looking for more desserts on the table.

They heard the door open and turned to see Ian entering the kitchen.

"Speak of the devil" Spencer said.

"So, did you enjoy your walk into the park?" Bryan asked smirking.

"Oh hello there brother" Ian said smiling to him. "Yes I did enjoy my walk. In fact I brought you a little present, you know, as a thank you"

"You did? That's awesome! What is it? A videogame? Food?" Bryan asked exited, walking towards Ian.

"Something _way_ better" the snake smiled evilly. Spencer stared suspiciously at his little brother.

"Oh I know! A_ food_ videogame!" Bryan said eagerly.

"Nope"

"Well, what is it?" He asked impatiently.

"Just a friend" Ian said grinning madly and putting his hands with the 'present' in front of Bryan.

Bryan's face turned deathly pale.

"Is- is- is th-… Is that… Is that a- s- sq…s-"

Spencer couldn't see what Ian had in his hands, but he was starting to get worried for Bryan's expression of ultimate fear.

The blond moved to see what it was all about, Ian had a-

"Oh no, you didn't-" Spencer said in awe.

"Seriously Ian? A _squirrel_?" Kai asked skeptically.

"Pff- HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!" Tala laughed like a maniac.

The squirrel jumped off Ian's hands and landed on the floor near Bryan, who was utterly in shock.

Bryan knew that horrible creature was looking right through his soul, he knew it was coming to get him.

The squirrel took a step closer to Bryan, making him to lose his self-control.

"**AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Bryan yelled running for his life towards the door.

"Bry calm down! It's just a squirrel!" Spencer tried to reason with him.

Bryan was trying desperately to open the door, but being in the state he was, he wouldn't even be capable of opening a fridge.

"**YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! IT WANTS TO TAKE MY SOUL!**" Bryan yelled attacking the door with a knife.

Kai walked next to Bryan and simply pulled the handle down, letting his mentally unstable brother run to the wilderness of the hotel. Bryan ran as fast as he could, away from the evil, furry creature.

As soon as Bryan left the room, Spencer glared at Ian.

"What?" Ian asked.

"What on EARTH were you thinking Ian? You know Bryan has psychotic breakdowns whenever he sees a squirrel!" Spencer snapped.

"Payback's a bitch" Ian said smirking in victory. Spencer just shook his head in disapproval.

"Well, it was nice knowing you shrimp" Tala told him patting him on the back. "I want his Gameboy when Bry kills him okay?" He said looking at Kai who rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean 'When Bryan kills me'?" Ian asked confused.

"You know what they say! Pranking Bryan with squirrels equals a slow and painful death" His captain told him amused.

"Oh God, what am I supposed to do now?" Ian asked worried.

"The only thing you can do right now is hide and pray he doesn't find you" Kai told him bluntly.

"You can still change your name and go live up in the mountains for a couple of years" The wolf answered with a big grin.

"What have I done? I just signed my death sentence!" Ian panicked.

"Don't worry Ian, I'll talk to him. Let's just give him a couple of hours to calm down" Spencer told him with a small smile. "But next time you get your revenge on him, try not to involve squirrels" he added.

…

Voilà!

I take back what I said on chapter 4… THIS is the longest chap that I've posted so far.

I hope you'd liked it! Please review, I take great pleasure reading your opinions :)


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is at last!

This time I didn't Beta the chapter because I totally forgot :S Beware of any grammatical mistakes!

I'm sorry if I've been taking a little longer to post chapters… But for some reason, I've been lacking inspiration /:

So if you guys have any ideas for the story, go ahead and tell me :P

Thanks to **KedakaiOkami**, **DGMSilverAirHead03**, **Oltierra**, **Z-Aquarius-Kai** and **kuro403** for your reviews :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade ):**

Things had calmed down between the Blitzkrieg boys, Tala and Kai had forgotten their argument, Spencer had found Bryan hiding on the roof and had managed to convince him not to kill Ian and to go back to the room, Ian had apologized to Bryan and Bryan had reluctantly accepted the apology. Everything was back to normal, well as normal as you could get with the unstable Russians.

It was 6pm and everyone was minding their own business, Kai and Spencer were reading, Tala and Bryan were playing Call of Duty sitting on the floor a few centimeters away from the TV and Ian was bored to death on the couch watching his older brothers kill themselves on the videogame.

"Yes! HEADSHOT!" Bryan yelled raising his hands.

"Oh c'mon!" Tala whined frowning. "It's the ninth time you win! Are you cheating or something?" He asked frustrated.

"Hahaha I'm not cheating Red, I'm just awesome! You should know that by now" The lilac haired blader said smiling smugly.

"I'm going to take that stupid smile off your face this time" He told him narrowing his eyes.

"Can I play now?" Ian asked for the billionth time.

"I'm sorry Ian, I've got to kill Bry before letting you play" Tala answered.

"Does that mean I'll never be able to play?" The snake asked skeptically.

"Shut it shrimp" He said irritated.

"Admit it Tal, you suck on this game" Bryan told him amused. "Even the shrimp would defeat you" He giggled.

"Oh PUH-lease! He wouldn't stand a _chance _against me" The captain said confidently.

"Hahaha- Yeah right"

"Wanna bet bitch?" He asked his brother aggressively. "20 bucks _I _win"

"You're on" Bryan smirked, Tala was so easy to irritate, that meant free money for him. He stood up and went to sit on the couch "I have faith in you Ian, don't make me lose my money"

"Yeah, yeah" Ian mumbled sitting next to Tala.

A few minutes later, they heard a knock on the door.

"Someone's knocking the door" Bryan said lazily from the couch.

"No shit Sherlock" Tala answered sarcastically.

"Well go get it" The Falcon replied.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm BUSY idiot!" Tala told him with a frown, almost dying on the game.

"Alright…" Bryan sighed.

He walked to the door and opened it just a little to see who was it, he saw a slightly familiar bunch of kids.

"Hi!" The blond one greeted. Bryan stared at them for about 5 seconds and then closed the door on their faces. "Hey!" One of them complained.

Bryan casually walked to the couch again.

"Who was it?" Spencer asked walking towards his brothers.

"Dunno" The lilac head shrugged.

"OH **FUCK**!" Tala yelled furious almost throwing the control off the window.

"Looks like I've won Tal" Ian said smiling in victory.

"No you didn't! You must have cheated!" He spat back.

"Haha, I knew you'd lose. Now give the money" Bryan said smirking smugly.

"What? No way!" The red head said crossing his arms. "I bet you and Ian are together on this, you set me up, therefore, I'm NOT paying"

"Look you can either be a good loser and give me the money, or we can do this _my_ way, and by '_my way' _I mean the painful way" Bryan threatened him.

"Guys, stop it" Spencer told them annoyed. "I don't want another world war like last time"

Several knocks from the door were heard again, but none of them cared enough to go open.

"-Sigh- I'll get the door" The blond said to himself.

When he opened the door he blinked in surprise to see the Bladebreakers standing outside.

"Hi dude! How's it going?" Tyson greeted.

"Uhh… Hello" He said awkwardly.

"We're sorry to come without warning you first, but Tyson didn't want to wait any longer" Rei told him with a smile.

"Of course he couldn't wait Rei, Tyson has the patience of a 3 year old kid" Hilary said smugly.

Tyson was about to say something when they heard a loud noise, they all turned to look inside the room.

Tala and Bryan were both wrestling on the floor, Bryan was trying to reach Tala's wallet but the red head was stopping him by pushing his face with one hand and holding the wallet away from him with the other.

Ian was looking at them from the couch with an amused expression.

"What the hell is going on?" Spencer asked irritably.

"Tala lost his bet but he's being a little bitch about it and doesn't want to pay, so Bry is trying to get his money by his own methods" Ian answered bluntly.

"Okay, both of you stop it already" Spencer told them sternly but his brothers successfully ignored him and continued with their fight. "Don't make me hurt you guys" He told them annoyed.

Meanwhile, the Bladebreakers were standing on the front door staring at the angry Russians.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Hilary asked concerned.

"Nah, don't worry Hilary" Tyson shrugged.

"But they're going to hurt each other" She replied.

"Tyson's right Hil, you don't have to worry, they're always like that" Rei told her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What's with all the yelling?" Kai asked walking to the living room with a book on his hands.

"**KAI!**" Tyson shouted as soon as he saw the blunet.

"What the- _Tyson.._?_"_ He saw in awe Tyson, Max and Daichi running towards him with their arms wide open. "Oh no, nononono-" He took a step back and held up his hands defensively trying to stop them from reaching him. "_UGH-"_ Too late, he was now lying on the ground with three brats hugging him.

"Kaaai!" Tyson yelled again.

"I got you the first time!" Kai said frustrated.

"We've missed you!" Max told him eagerly.

"Yeah! We've missed you!" Daichi repeated.

"I know, I know, now, could you get off me? I can't breathe" He said frowning.

"Oh yeah, sorry buddy. Hehe" Tyson giggled standing up. Rei, Kenny and Hilary were already next to them.

"Hey Kai! It's nice to see you!" Rei greeted smiling widely.

"Hey guys" Kai simply said.

"Sooo… Who are they?" They heard Ian ask, they turned to see that the fight was over.

"Pff… How can you not know shrimp?" Bryan said like it was the obvious-est thing on the world while putting his new 20 bucks away in his pocket.

"You know them?" Kai asked surprised, he honestly didn't expect Bryan to remember them.

"Of course I do! They are the Blade-something! We've got Tyson, Catboy, the weird-looking-computer-dude, the sugar-high-blond, Monkeyboy and the groupie" He said pointing at each one with a serious look.

Spencer and Kai just slapped their forehead and Tala began to laugh like there was no tomorrow.

"At least he remembered my name!" Tyson said proudly.

"Okay…" Kai turned to face his brothers. "The annoying brat that you already know is Tyson, the blond one is Max, the one who Bry tried to kill once is Rei, the monkey boy is Dichi, the girl is Hilary and the nerd is Kenny, got it?" He said getting a few complaints from the Bladebreakers, which he ignored. "Why are you here anyways?" Kai asked his ex-teammates.

"We were wondering if you guys would like to have dinner at Tyson's dojo" Max said. "I just hope there'll be enough food for you before Tyson eats it all" He added amused.

Tala stopped laughing, the word 'dinner' had caught his attention.

"Dinner? Why didn't you tell us before! Of course we'll- _mhm mfuhh-_" He was cut off by Kai who was nearly suffocating him couvering his mouth with his hand.

"We're busy" The Phoenix told them blankly.

"No, we're not" Bryan said.

"Yes we are" Kai repeated glaring at Bryan.

"Are you sure?" He asked confused.

"Yes I am, now shut it Bry"

"Aww… C'mon Kai! It'll be fun!" Tyson told him trying to convince him.

"Hmfm mnhhmhnn!" Tala was desperately trying to get free.

"Kai you're killing Red" Spencer said calmly.

"Oh, right" As soon as Kai released Tala, the red head made a dramatic gasp.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU ALMOST **KILLED** ME HIWATARI!" He yelled furiously.

"It's a shame I didn't succeed" Kai told him irritated by his drama.

"Oh really? Well next time you get attacked by Bryan _I'm _not going to save your ass!"

"I don't_ need_ you to save my ass" He said stubbornly, and so, they began bickering, _again._

"Here we go…" Ian sighed.

"Guuuys…" Spencer tried to reason with them only to get completely ignored. "-Sigh- Why do I even bother?" He asked himself.

"So, what do you say?" Tyson asked taking advantage of the situation.

"Umm... I don't know, we should wait until they're done fighting" The whale said.

"You know that's not going to happen" Ian said looking at the argument. "At least not for a while"

"Awww… C'mon guys! Pleeeease?" Max asked putting his puppy face.

'_Damn puppy face'_ Spencer thought, that kid had a gift. After an inner debate he finally gave in. "Alright…" He knew he was going to regret this later.

"Yessss!" Tyson and Max cheered.

"But I'm not taking any responsibility" Spencer warned.

"Don't worry about that, we've dealt with Kai in the past, we can handle him" Rei told him.

"We just need to figure out how to make those two to get in the car" The chief said looking the fight between the Wolf and the Phoenix.

"Easy" Bryan told him with a smug smirk making Kenny to run and hide behind Hilary, he was really, _really_ scared of that particular Russian, but for his defence, who on their right mind wouldn't be? "Watch and learn kids"

The Falcon walked behind them and pushed them slightly, making them to start walking, of course, Kai and Tala were too busy bickering to notice that they were leaving the room.

"That's genius" Hilary told him politely.

"Thanks chick that I've never seen in my life" Bryan answered still pushing his younger brothers.

Hilary just sweat dropped, for guys who were forced to be soldiers, they sure were oblivious.

Once they got out of the hotel, they saw a familiar guy standing outside a car waiting for them.

"Hey! I know him! That's the guy from yesterday right?" Ian asked.

"That's my brother Hiro" Tyson said eagerly. "Hey we're here Hiro!" He waved on his direction.

"I can see that Tyson, Hello guys" Hiro greeted the Russians.

"Hi" Spencer answered with a small smile, he gave Bryan and Ian a little shove.

"What's up" Ian simply said.

"Yo" Bryan answered not looking at him.

"I see you teammates are as charming as ever" Hiro joked walking next to Spencer.

"Yeah, no kidding" The blond answered.

"Are they OK?" He asked referring to Kai and Tala who were still on their pointless argument.

"Yup, don't worry about them" Spencer shrugged.

"So, are you ready guys?" He asked in general.

"Yes! This is going to be **awesome**!" Tyson said making a creepy-little dance.

"Okay, let's go then" Hiro told them.

"…Well I sooo do **NOT** care about anything you have to say and-…" Kai looked at his surroundings, he was no longer at the hotel, he was standing next to a car and next to an confused-like-him Tala. "What the hell? How did we get here?" He asked Spencer who was about to get in the car.

"We're going to that dinner" He informed them making Kai to twitch.

"WHAT? Hey! Who died and made you captain?" Tala asked angrily.

"Well if you weren't being a baby you would have- **KAI GET BACK HERE!**" Spencer yelled. Kai had taken the opportunity to run away as fast as he could. "Bry, could you do me the honor please?" He asked patiently.

"Sure thing" He said smirking evilly and pulling a rope out of nowhere, he then ran out on Kai's direction.

"And for the record, he started it" Tala said crossing his arms.

A few minutes later, Bryan arrived carrying a tied and angry Kai on his shoulder.

"**YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS KUZNETSOV!"** Kai said struggling to get free.

"Sorry dude, orders from the top" Bryan laughed.

"Okay, we can leave now" Spencer told Hiro who was already in the car. "Sorry for the delay"

"Oh don't worry about that, this was totally worth it" Hiro said laughing at Kai's misery.

"JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET FREE!" Kai threatened.

"It's called K-A-R-M-A, bitch" Tala told him amused getting on the car.

"FUCK YOU IVANOV! FUCK FUCK FUUUUCK!"

"I've never seen Kai like this" Tyson said trying to sit as far away as he possibly could from Kai who was swearing and yelling like hell.

"This only happens when he snaps, he'll get over it eventually" Ian told them not giving it much importance.

'_Just two hours of road…_You can do it Hiro…_' _Hiro tried to calm himself, he really hoped they'll make it alive.

…

Done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Please Review! Remember, anonymous reviews are welcome as well :D


	8. Chapter 8

I know, I know… It's been a long time… And I'm so, sooo sorry! I'm just a very procrastinating person. (I honestly don't know if that word even exists)

Just so you know, this chapter is a little longer than the others, I just didn't know when to end it.

On a happier note, I would like to thank **KedakaiOkami** who had mercy on my soul and helped me with the story… again.

Also, thanks to **DGMSilverAirHead03**, **Neko-Akira-chan**, **Latios963**, **Oltierra**, **teenietia** and **Rangerapprentice** for your reviews :)

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade ):**

The moment the car stopped in front of the Granger's dojo, Bryan and Tala were the first one to get out and started running for their lives.

"RUN FASTER BRY!" Tala yelled at Bryan who was just behind him.

"I'M TRYING!" Bryan shouted back trying to catch up to his captain despite the pain in his side.

A few, **very** few seconds later, Kai got out of the car too and ran after them with a mad look in his eyes.

"YOUR LIFE IS **FUCKING **OVER!" He charmingly told them.

Back in the car, everyone –except Spencer and Ian- were frozen in their seats. Hiro, who was still gripping the steering wheel tightly as if his life depended on it, let out a loud and long breath before letting his body relax.

"It was _worse _than the last time…" He said slowly, trying to prevent a heart attack.

"It wasn't _that_ bad" Ian told him casually.

"It wasn't _THAT _bad? We almost **died**!" The Chief yelled, holding his laptop for moral support.

"It could have been worse… Kai could have been untied the whole trip" Ian said making everyone shiver just thinking about it.

"Maaan! All this stress made me hungry!" Tyson whined.

"You're incredible Tyson! We almost died today and the only thing you can think of is _food_?" Hilary asked him exasperatedly.

"Well, yeah! I'm a growing man you know!" Tyson complained.

"Shouldn't we go help Bryan and Tala?" Max asked concerned.

"Well, if we try to help them, Kai will kill us too" Spencer told them bluntly.

"In that case, I'm sure they'll be okay" Hiro said quickly. "Anyways, let's wait for them inside the dojo, it's getting dark"

"Sounds good to me" Daichi said getting off the car. "I'm going to find something to eat while we wait for them" He then ran directly to the kitchen.

"Hey, wait for me! It's MY fooood!" Tyson yelled running behind him.

"Hehehe, c'mon guys! There will be nothing left if we don't get there soon!" Max told the rest and ran inside too.

Everyone started walking towards the dojo.

"I wonder if they'll survive" Ian said thoughtfully looking in the direction the three Russian had run in.

"Maybe Kai will have mercy on their souls, who knows?" Spencer said with a sigh. He just hoped they wouldn't end up killing each other.

…

After an uncertain amount of time running, Bryan was forced to stop and try to catch his breath. He leaned his back on a wall and slowly went down to sit against it. Breathing was painful and his side was killing him. He had completely lost Tala's track.

He was positive that Kai had grown tired of chasing them and had headed back to the dojo. He closed his eyes to try to think of a way to save his ass from the evil two-toned-haired-teen.

"Well, this was a lot easier than I thought" A voice said out of nowhere causing Bryan to jump.

"Shit…" Bryan simply said. He opened his eyes and saw Kai smirking smugly, standing in front of him with his arms crossed. "-Sigh- …Okay… You got me… I give up, you can kill me now" The Falcon told him with resignation on his voice.

"I'm not going to kill you"

'_Goodbye world, it was nice knowing you; Goodbye dear Xbox, I will miss you the most; Goodbye Teddy Bear-' _Bryan snapped out of his thoughts. "Wait- What? You're not going to kill me?" He asked surprised.

"Nah, just wanted to scare the crap outta you" Kai said smiling in victory.

Bryan stared dumbly at him for a moment trying to understand, then it hit him.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER! You made me run like a retard for God-knows-how-much-time **FOR NOTHING?**" He yelled furiously.

"Hahah- Yeah, pretty much" Kai told him laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY YOU BASTARD! I HAVE A **FUCKING **_**BROKEN RIB**_**!**"

"That'll teach you a lesson, bitch" the Phoenix said still laughing slightly.

"You are one sick, evil bastard" Bryan replied causing Kai to smirk again.

Kai helped his brother to stand up and they began to walk back to the dojo.

"Wait, where's Red?" Bryan asked suspiciously after 10 minutes.

"Don't worry about him" Kai said grinning evilly.

…

Meanwhile, a certain red head was slowly regaining consciousness.

"What… happened…?" Tala asked himself opening his eyes. He was on a dark room. "Huh? Where am I?" He was about to get up but something was stopping him. "What the- OH, COME ON! **NOT AGAIN!"** He yelled.

He was tied up on a chair.

…

Nearly one hour had passed since the Bladebreakers and the two Blitzkrieg Boys had entered the dojo and it was already a complete _hell_. Plus, the weather wasn't helping either. It looked like a storm was soon going to take place.

Tyson was chasing Daichi for his rightful food with Hiro running closely behind, yelling at them to stop. Max was having a sugary episode and was jumping and running all through the house with Kenny's laptop as a hostage, Kenny was on the edge of tears running after Max and begging him to give him his beloved laptop back. Hilary was also chasing Max in a poor attempt to help the Chief.

Spencer and Ian were quietly sitting on the couch watching the entire chaos take place.

"Sooo… you sure this was a good idea Spence?" Ian asked his brother.

"…I guess…" Spencer said shrugging.

Rei walked towards the Russians and gave each one a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks" Spencer said politely.

"No problem" Rei said, sitting on the couch next to them with his own cup on his hands. "So, how are you guys?" He asked smiling.

"Good" Ian said coldly.

"Oh… That's great" Rei said awkwardly. They really should work on their social skills.

Before Rei could ask anything else, Bryan and Kai entered the house as if nothing had happened making everyone stop whatever they were doing.

"How come you're not dead?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Believe me Spence, I ask myself the same question" The Falcon said bluntly.

"Can we eat now?" Tyson asked Hiro loudly.

"You and Daichi already ate half of the house's supplies" Hiro told him in a stern voice.

"But we're hungry!" Daichi whined.

"Hey, where's Tala?" Max asked looking around the room for the Russian captain, while Kenny snatched his laptop away from him.

Everyone looked in the direction of Bryan and Kai.

"Don't look at me" Bryan said holding his hands up defensively.

Spencer was about to ask Kai if Tala was still alive, but a little music started sounding. It was like a ringtone or something.

Everyone looked at their own cellphones to check if the music came from theirs.

"It's mine" Hiro said picking up the call. "Hello?... Hi-… Yes… Yes they're here-… I see… I'll let them know… Bye"

"So, who was it?" Tyson asked full of curiosity.

"It was Mr. Dickinson. He says he found Tala 10 minutes ago, kidnapped in his office and that he's on his way" Hiro said looking at the Blitzkrieg Dudes. "He also says that Tala's not in a good mood"

"Well?" Spencer asked Kai.

"I _might _have taken an insignificant, little revenge," Kai said innocently.

"There's only ONE person, besides you, who scares me to death when they're angry" Bryan told Kai with sympathy in his voice. "And that's Tala"

"Bry's right Kai, you should run while you can" Ian told him worriedly.

Suddenly, the door opened with a slam and lightning lit the sky dramatically at the same time, making a dark silhouette visible. It was the evil, red-headed captain in all his freaking glory.

Kenny simply passed out.

"_**YOU**__…_" The wolf whispered threateningly, narrowing his eyes. He started walking slowly and dangerously towards Kai with an evil smirk planted on his face, causing Kai to take several steps back.

"Oh God, he's going to use it, isn't he?" Spencer said worriedly.

"What?" Tyson asked only to get ignored.

"Seems like it" Bryan answered, sitting comfortably on the couch ready to watch the scene.

"What? What is he going to use?" Tyson asked impatiently.

"The ultimate punishment" Ian shrugged.

"The ultimate… What do you mean-" Max asked confused.

"Just shut up and watch kid" Bryan cut him off.

Meanwhile Kai was trying to reason with his captain to gain forgiveness. "Listen Tal, we're brothers right? Can't you just forgive and forge- _UGH!_"

The wolf had tackled Kai to the ground, pinning him so he was unable to move. "IT'S PAYBACK TIME!" Tala said in a psychotic-like voice.

"Nonononooooo- Not tickle-to-death, not tickle-to-death" the Phoenix begged.

"Too late!" the red-head said and began to tickle Kai like there was no tomorrow.

Bryan and Ian were laughing at Kai's misery and Spencer was shaking his head in disapproval.

Hiro was staring at them, they were really evil! Although he didn't like Kai, he was sorry for him, poor guy.

"STOOOP! STOOOOOOP! HAHAHHA- OH MY GOOOOOD STOP IIIT! HAHAHHA-" Kai yelled. He had tears in his eyes and was trying desperately to free himself.

"We have to do something!" Hilary said with worry on her voice.

"Okay Red, enough, you're killing him" Spencer finally said standing up and walking in their direction.

"Only if he promises he won't do it again!" Tala spat back.

"-Sigh- Kai, Do you promise?" Spencer asked rolling his eyes. They were just like freaking children!

"NEVEEER!- HAHAHHAHA-"

Yep, as stubborn as ever. _'Okaaay… negotiation time'_ Spencer thought. "If you agree, Bry will clean up your room for a week" He said.

"WHAT? HEY! WHAT THE FUCK SPENCE?" Bryan yelled.

"Shut it Bry, this was also your fault" Spencer told him bluntly.

"But YOU were the one who told me to get him!" Bryan defended himself.

"Jeez! Bryan _and _Iwill clean up your room for a week" Spencer amended.

"Why for a _week_? That's not even fair!" Bryan whined again.

"For a whole MONTH then" Spencer told him like a father scolding his kid. "Another complaint and it's going to be for a year, got it?"

"Yeah…" The Falcon said, sulking and crossing his arms.

"So what do you say Kai?" Spencer asked once again.

Kai was having trouble speaking, due to the lack of oxygen, so he just nodded his head.

"Good" Tala said smugly and got up.

Kai was lying on the floor breathing loudly still laughing slightly. All the Bladebreakers went to see if he was still on the land of the living.

"Are you okay?" Rei asked him concerned.

"I… Hate… Tickles…" Kai said trying to catch his breath.

"Well that was fun!" Tyson said earning a death glare from Kai. "Uh… Sorry hehe."

"Hn" Kai simply said getting up. "Where's Kenny?" He asked.

"He woke up a few minutes ago" Hiro said walking towards them. "Hilary is with him."

"So are we going to eat or what?" Daichi yelled catching everyone's attention.

"Nah, we're not hungry" Bryan said waving off the offer.

"Yeah, me neither" Rei agreed.

"I know! We could watch a movie!" Max yelled excitedly.

"Hey! That's a good idea Maxie! What do you say guys?" Tyson asked the Russians.

"Whatever" Ian delightfully answered.

"Okay then, which one do you want to see?" Hiro asked.

"Let's watch a horror movie!" Tyson suggested. Kenny just cringed and ran to hide in Tyson's bedroom.

"Sweet" Tala said grinning evilly, he loved horror movies.

"-Sigh- I hope this isn't a bad idea" Hiro told himself and went off to get the movie.

"I don't know,Tyson, I get a bad feeling about this" Rei said a little worried.

"Aw, come on Cat boy! Are you scared or something?" Bryan asked, smirking smugly.

"I'm not, it's just that I don't think either Kenny or Daichi should watch it" Rei said.

"Hey! I want to watch it!" Daichi complained.

"See? Even Monkey boy agrees" Ian told Rei.

"Okay, okay… I'm just warning that whatever happens, I'm not responsible" Rei finally said.

"I'm sorry, guys, I have to go now, I'm supposed to get home early today" Hilary apologized.

"Aww…" The Bladebreakers said in unison.

"Yeah! Me too, hehe. You know, I have to go do… Stuff…" Kenny said poking his head out of Tyson's room.

"You too, Chief?" Tyson asked sadly.

"Don't worry, Tyson, we'll see you in the morning guys, bye" Hilary said bowing and walking to the door.

"Cheer up Tyson! We're still going to have fun!" Max told him patting his back.

"Here it is" Hiro said walking to the living room again. "Hey where're the Chief and Hilary?"

"They had to go home" Rei explained.

"Oh well, we'll see them in the morning! Let the movie begin!" Daichi said excitedly. They all got comfortable on the couch in front of the TV and started to watch the movie.

…

Two hours later, the movie ended.

Tyson and Max were hugging each other, Daichi was under the couch, Rei had a traumatized expression and Hiro was shocked staring at the screen. What kind of sick-minded movie was that? How did that- that _thing _arrive in his movie collection?

"Well that was the most boring horror movie I've ever seen" Tala said with a monotone voice.

He was sitting on the floor with an _I'm-bored-to-death_ expression on his face, similar to Spencer and Kai's faces, who were sprawled on the couch. Ian was playing with his Game Boy and Bryan was passed out snoring next to Spencer.

"Huh? What- …Is it over yet?" The Falcon asked waking up and stretching.

"Yeah…" Spencer said.

"Oh… My… God… I won't be able to sleep ever again" Rei said trying to get that horrible movie out his head.

"What kind of horror movie was THAT?" Tyson yelled. "I almost had a heart attack!"

"Pfff- You call _that_ a horror movie? I _eat _scarier things for breakfast" Tala said sarcastically.

"Hey Dacihi, are you okay?" Max asked the small blader who was still under the couch, staring at the screen.

"I think we lost him" Tyson said waving his hand in front of Daichi's face.

"Alright everyone! It's almost midnight and I have to drive them back" Hiro said looking at the Russians. "So I suggest you go sleep guys" he added to the remaining teenagers.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE US HIRO! PLEASE!" Tyson begged hugging Hiro's leg for dear life.

"Yeah! The spirit of that horrible creepy little girl is going to **kill **us!" Max told him, freaked out.

"I could only stay here if the Blitzneg Guys sleepover" Hiro tried to reason with his team.

"_Blitzkrieg Boys_" Rei whispered earning a glare from Hiro.

"Pfff- Yeah right, like that's gonna happen" Ian said laughing.

"Why not? It could be fun" Tala said casually, causing all the Russians to stare at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding right?" Bryan asked skeptically.

"I'm serious."

"Are you really trying to make me murder you or something?" Kai asked him irritably.

"You can complain all you want but in the end, _I'm _the captain" Tala told them smugly with a triumphant smirk.

"Then it's settled, I'll take you to the hotel tomorrow morning" Hiro said with visible happiness in is expression. He wouldn't have to nearly die in a car crash tonight!

"Yeeees! There's no way that creepy girl kills us if you guys are here!" Tyson cheered and let go Hiro's leg.

"Goodnight everyone" Hiro said walking to his room.

"This is awesome! Okay, I'll show you the guest room" Tyson said, excited as the others followed him. "Hey! We could tell stories, eat candy, chat for a while-"

"Shut up" Bryan cut him off.

"Hehe, sorry, well, here it is!" Tyson opened the room and the Blitzkrieg Boys entered immediately.

"Night, loser" Ian told Tyson quickly, closing the door on his face. (Note: Aren't they sweethearts?)

"…Goodnight."

…

Inside the guests' room everyone was glaring at Tala.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Bryan asked angrily.

"What?" The red-head asked in an almost innocent voice… _almost_.

"I say we kill him now and hide his body somewhere near this house" Kai suggested.

"I agree" Ian said narrowing his eyes.

"You can count me in" Bryan backed them up.

"Now, now guys, this isn't that bad, I'm sure Red had good reasons" Spencer said trying to ease the tension, which was rising as fast as Bryan running from a squirrel.

"Well I believe _we _have a good, valid and totally scientific reason to make_ him _suffer" Kai spat back still glaring at the Wolf.

"You can plan your vengeance later, right now, let's get some sleep okay?" The blond told his brothers and they all got in their beds. "As for you Tal, I really hope the Gods help you against those three" he added amused, watching Tala's face of horror then he turned the light off.

…

My work here is done! I hope you'd liked it :) Please, don't forget to Review!


	9. Chapter 9

First of all, thanks to **Siana69**, **Rangerapprentice**,**DGMSilverAirHead03**, **Z-Aquarius-Kai** and **seyami-chan** for your reviews! :D OMG I just noticed how much I love you guys!

Special thanks to **KedakaiOkami** because, well… She's awesome :/

Ultra Special thanks to **Latios963** for helping me with the story! :D

Another little note before continuing… I'm going to take a little longer to update the next chap, and yes, I know what you're thinking 'Dude! Even longer?' Yup… And I'm sorry, but I have a HUGE exam that will mostly change my life in June, so I need to get prepared /: Just be patient for a while! :P

Aaaanyways… Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade ):**

Bryan was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of a wonderful world full of violence when he felt his body being shaken.

"Hey Bry, wake up dude" A voice whispered, Bryan opened his eyes slightly to see Tala's smirking face. He ignored him and closed his eyes again.

"Yo! Wake up!" Tala insisted, shoving him again.

"Ughhh… Go away" Bryan groaned, frowning and throwing his pillow at his captain, which he easily caught.

"Wake uuup" The wolf repeated hitting Bryan with the pillow several times.

"What the hell Tala!" Bryan complained frowning at his captain who was grinning evilly.

"C'mon Bry, we've got to go make the prank of the _century_!" He said excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" The Falcon asked confused. "…What time is it anyways?"

"Shut up and follow me" The read head said walking off the room.

"-Sigh- This better be worth it…" He said getting up reluctantly.

…

Hiro woke up abruptly by the sound of screams, he got up and ran to were the screams were heard, which was Tyson's bedroom. He turned the lights on and saw Tyson, Max, Rei and Daichi gathered on the corner with terrified expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong? Did someone get hurt?" Hiro asked, full of concern.

"She's real Hiro! She's reaaal!" Tyson said, hugging his older brother.

"Who's real? What happened?" He asked trying to calm his team.

"The giiirl! She's coming to get us! WE'RE GOING TO DIE HIRO! **WE'RE GOING TO DIEEE!**" Tyson yelled, scared to death.

"Tyson, for God's sake! Calm down!" Hiro insisted.

"The TV switched on by _itself_!" Daichi yelled in hysterics.

"And then we saw someone's shadow running in the dark!" Max said, completely freaked out.

"C'mon guys, don't worry. It's just a movie, your mind is playing tricks with you" Hiro explained, trying to convince them.

"I don't know Hiro, it was pretty real to me" Rei said, regaining his control.

"What the hell happened? What time is it?" Tala asked yawning, standing outside the room.

"Nothing to worry about, they just got scared by the movie" Hiro answered.

"…Well you better keep it down if you don't want to wake Kai up" The red head said walking away. He stopped on the living room to check if anyone was following him, then he quickly entered a small room and closed the door behind him.

"Pfff – Did they fall for it?" Bryan whispered out of nowhere, struggling to contain his laugh.

"Of course they did! They're _**so**_ gullible!" Tala said grinning madly with an evil glint in his blue eyes. This was going to be awesome.

…

"_AAAAHHHHH!_" That was what woke Hiro up… For the sixth time that night.

He got up from his bed… again, and walked tiredly to the Bladebreakers' bedroom.

As soon as he opened the door, a flying shoe hit him right in the face.

"Ouch!" Hiro whined with his hands on his face.

"DIIIIEEEEE!" An angry Daichi said ready to throw another shoe at the newcomer.

"Daichi wait! It's Hiro!" Rei told him quickly.

"Hey! You're right!" Max said poking his head from under the bed.

"HIROOO!" Tyson yelled getting out of the closet –where he was hidden- and running to hug his older brother. "Hiro! Thank God you're here! Please don't leave us again! Please please pleaaase!"

"Tyson let go! I can't breathe!"

"Oh. Hehe, sorry" The younger Granger said.

"So, what happened? Why were you yelling, and why did Daichi wanted to kill me with a _shoe_?" Hiro asked skeptically.

"It's the spirit of the girl again! She wants to takes us with her!" Daichi yelled nervously.

"As for the shoe, that was Tyson's idea" Max said, pointing at the world champ.

"Hey! It was a great idea okay?" Tyson yelled back.

"Guys stop" Rei told them, trying to avoid an argument between the two.

"Well, I guess I have no other choice than to spend the night here, right?" Hiro sighed.

"Yeees! No more ghosts! Thanks coach!" Daichi said joyfully.

"Yeah, yeah… Just try to go to sleep" He said sighing, this was going to be a long night.

…

Kai slowly woke up to a beautiful, quiet morning. Nearly 2 seconds passed before he knew something was wrong… The room was a little _too _quiet for his liking.

'_Something's missing' _He thought.

He looked around him and saw his brothers sleeping peacefully… Well,_ half_ of them sleeping peacefully. Two of his idiotic brothers were missing.

He stood up and quietly left the room. About 5 minutes later, he found Tala and Bryan sprawled on the middle of the living room floor sleeping and snoring as if nothing had happened.

"…Weird…" Kai muttered to himself.

He went to the Bladebreakers bedroom to make sure they were still alive, as soon as he entered the room, he just stood there staring at his ex-teammates. It looked like a tornado had passed, the whole room was a mess… Even Hiro was there!

"…Weirder…" He muttered again. What on earth had happened last night?

Deciding he didn't want to break his head thinking on possible, reasonable explanations, he went to the kitchen to take his daily cup of delicious coffee. After 10 minutes he realized he was in a horrible and potentially dangerously situation. There was no coffee.

This couldn't be happening! He **needed**his cup of coffee!

Thinking fast he ran to the living room.

"Tala! Wake up!" He said, shaking his captain violently by the shoulders.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" The red-head yelled angrily, now fully awake. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you Hiwatari?"

"There's no coffee" The Phoenix stated.

"**WHAT?**" Bryan suddenly woke up yelling, making Kai and Tala jump. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO FUCKING COFFEE?"

"Stop shouting you idiot! You're going to wake the entire country!" Kai told him irritated.

"Okay, we need to get coffee, and we need to get it soon" Tala said, with determination in his eyes.

"But how? It's 5 in the morning, all the shops are closed" Kai said frustrated.

"There must be one open somewhere right?" The captain asked.

"Yeah, but the closest city is at least an hour from here" Kai answered frowning.

After a few minutes of thinking of a plan, Tala grinned mischievously and looked at Kai, who also grinned in understanding. They both turned to look at Bryan with creepy smiles plastered on their faces.

"What?" The Falcon asked suspiciously. After a few moments, he finally got the idea. "-Sigh-I'll get the keys…"

…

Ian woke up by a sudden need to use the bathroom. After his trip, he entered the room and realized that half his brothers were gone. He searched the whole place, but found nothing. He decided to ask the Breakers, maybe they'd know something.

He walked to their room and saw them sleeping rather on the floor or under the bed… strange brats they were.

"YO!" He shouted making everyone to jump in surprise.

"Hey that wasn't nice!" Max told him frowning.

"Have you seen Tala, Bryan or Kai?" Ian asked, ignoring the blond.

"Why?" Hiro asked after a long yawn, he hadn't slept yesterday thanks to the 'ghost' his team had seen.

"Because I can't find them, duh" The youngest Russian said, rolling his eyes.

"What's going on?" A sleepy Spencer asked entering the room.

"Hey Spence, well we can't find the bastards" Ian said casually.

"You mean our remaining teammates?" Spencer asked, rising his eyebrow. Ian could have such a diverse vocabulary sometimes.

"Yup"

"Hey there's a note here!" Rei informed. "It's from Kai… Uhh, I think you're not going to like this Hiro" He said looking at his coach.

"Lets me see" Hiro said, taking the note.

'_Dear idiot, _

_We took your car. Don't call the police; you'll get it back… eventually. _

_With much hate,_

_Kai._

_PS: Don't worry, Tala's not driving.'_

Hiro stared at the note, twitching.

"What does it says?" Tyson asked curiously.

"It says that Kai, Bryan and Tala took Hiro's car" Rei answered awkwardly.

"Oh well, you might want to start looking for a new car then" Ian joked, laughing at Hiro.

"But only if Tala's driving" Spencer said trying to comfort Hiro, who was still glaring intensely at the note. "Which I really hope he's not"

…

Meanwhile, a few miles away…

"I still don't get why I can't drive" Tala said pouting on the back seat.

"We already told you Red, you suck" Bryan, who was currently driving at 190 km/hr, told him bluntly.

"I do not!" The red headed replied, feeling offended.

"Yes you do" Kai, who was in the passenger seat, told him.

"But _I'M_ the _captain!_" He whined again.

"Don't care, now shut up before I make you" Kai threatened, they were beginning to feel the consequences of the lack of coffee.

Now, let me fill you on how the hierarchy of the 'holy-driving-powers' – as Ian calls them – is used with our fierce and violent Russians.

Spencer, being the oldest, more responsible and less psychotic of them all, was the official driver of the team. He never took risks when he was driving. Never, ever. Ever.

Next – and as surprising as it could sound – was Bryan. The Falcon was a speed driver, but that didn't mean he was a bad driver, in fact, he was pretty good. Of course he loved to race and do stupid things whenever he was alone, but never did anything reckless when there were other people in the car.

Next on the list, was Kai. He was pretty even with Bryan, but wasn't second in charge because – and I quote – 'Little, short-tempered brats can't drive if there are better, older and most awesome drivers around'. Yeah, Bryan almost lost his life when he made the rule.

On the bottom were Ian and Tala, Ian didn't know how to drive yet, and Tala… Well, he was a lost case.

Once they got to the city, they began their quest to find a coffee shop.

After what seemed for ages, they finally saw a little shop open. As soon as they entered, a waitress walked towards them.

"Good morning! Welcome to –"

"Coffee, NOW" The Phoenix told her making the poor girl to freak out and run to get the coffee.

…

Back at the dojo, everyone was sitting on the couch watching TV, well, at least trying to since Tyson and Daichi were fighting over the TV remote, therefore changing the channel every few seconds. Max was busy with one of his sugary episodes, laughing at every object in the house, and Rei was bored out of his mind. He could hear Hiro's angry voice talking to someone on the phone.

"Good morning guys!" Kenny and Hilary said joyfully entering the dojo, receiving greetings from everyone.

"Heeey Chief, Hilary! What's up?" Tyson said, getting distracted for a moment which Daichi took the chance to take the remote from Tyson's hands. "Hey! Give it back!" He yelled.

"Never!" And so the fight continued.

"So how was it last night?" Kenny asked knowing that he made the smartest choice by not staying over yesterday.

"We almost died!" Max told him laughing. The whole idea of being chased by a paranormal spirit seemed pretty amusing for him.

"Yeah, we were attacked by some horrible ghost last night!" Daichi added.

"You should have stayed Chief! You would have helped us fight against it" Tyson told him. "Hey, why didn't you stay?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Uhh… Hehe…" Kenny laughed nervously, trying hard to find an excuse.

"Hey where are the Blitzkrieg Boys?" Hilary asked noticing the lack of Russian-ness in the air.

"Spencer and Ian are somewhere in the house and Kai, Tala and Bryan took off this morning with Hiro's car" Rei answered bluntly. "We don't know where they went or when are they going to come back"

"Looking for us?" A wolfish voice said out of nowhere.

Everyone turned to see the five said Russians sitting comfy on the kitchen.

"Hey! When did you get here?" Tyson asked confused. He was beginning to suspect that every Russian had secret ninja skills.

"We've been here for half an hour" Bryan answered casually. He was sprawled on the chair with his legs on the table.

"**SO HERE YOU ARE!**" Hiro yelled pointing his finger accusingly at the Russian demons.

"No shit" The Falcon said skeptically, raising his eyebrows.

Hiro was about to yell back but someone entered the front door.

"Hello everyone!" Mr. Dickenson said with a wide smile.

"Mr. D!" The Bladebreakers said exited. He was really dear to all of them.

"Oh my! I didn't expect to find you here young boys!" The old man said, addressing to the Blitzkriegs.

"Hello Mr. Dickenson" Tala greeted.

"What are you boys doing here?" He asked curiously.

"They came to terrorize me and my team" Hiro answered irritated.

"Aww… You're still angry at us for taking your car?" The red head asked smirking, he was looking to piss off the bastard.

"Tal, if you don't shut your mouth I'm going to make Bryan shut it for you" Spencer threatened.

"Okaaay…" He whined crossing his arms. Why did Spencer always ruin the fun?

"So, tell us Mr. D, why did you come here?" Max asked the head of the BBA.

"Oh yes, I came personally to tell you that the meeting will be tomorrow morning!" Mr Dickinson said excited.

"Greaaat…" This time it was Bryan who complained.

"I know you're excited too! I can see it in your eyes" The head master told the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"So excited we could die" The Phoenix said with sarcasm.

"Well, I've got to go now. I have to let the other teams know" He said and took a little time to think. "Actually, I'm going to your hotel, would you like me to take you boys there?" He added, turning to the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"**YES!**" Hiro yelled instantly.

"That would be nice, thanks Mr. Dickenson" Spencer answered. Hiro made a creepy little dance of victory, just like Tyson's, but even creepier.

"Thanks for everything guys" The blond said politely to the rest.

"See ya later freaks" Ian laughed, walking off next to Tala and Bryan.

Kai 'Hn-ed' with a little, almost invisible smile and also headed out.

"You're welcome anytime –" Tyson was cut off by Hiro who covered his mouth.

"Shhh. They're going to hear you" Hiro told him, whispering.

"I'm glad we got to know them a little better" Rei said smiling.

"I guess they're not that bad after all, right?" Hilary sighed, she felt bad for judging them without knowing them first.

"Yeah, they're not that bad" Max agreed.

Suddenly, they saw Tala poke his head from outside the entrance. "By the way! It was fun scaring you last night!" He grinned amused and disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

"_Pfff- Hahahha_" They heard Bryan's psychotic laughter.

"**WHAT?**" Everyone yelled, absolutely furious.

Tala and Bryan ran as fast as they could towards Mr. Dickenson's car, laughing like two childish brats. Oh yes, the two Russians loved pranking gullible victims.

…

Wow! This one took a while! I hope you all liked it! As you already know… Don't forget to Review! :D


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so, so, SOOO sorry for the long wait… 2 whole moths! D:

I honestly want to apologize to you guys. I had a horrible writer's block, I had to rewrite this chapter like 3 times.

I hope you'll be able to forgive me… Anyone?

Thank you so much to **Siana69**, **Neko-Akira-chan**, **KedakaiOkami**, **Petalwhisker **and **DGMSilverAirHead03** for reviewing the last chap, also, thanks to **AquilaTempestas** for reviewing the others chapters as well. :)

**Petalwhisker**: Thank you so much for your words :')

You guys have no idea how much your opinions means to me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade ):**

"Do we _really _have to go?" Ian whined for the hundredth time with an annoyed look on his face.

"What part of_ 'Yes, we –fucking- have to' _don't you understand?" Tala asked him irritated.

"…But why?" Ian asked after 2 minutes of awkward silence. Ian, Ian, Ian… When will you learn that being a little pain in the ass towards an annoyed and angry Tala is never a smart thing to do?

"Because **We. Have. To.**" The red head answered in what seemed a calm voice. Well, a _murderous_ calm voice that is.

"But _why_?" Bryan asked, sharing Ian's annoyance for the meeting.

"Because **FUCK YOU**, that's why!" Tala snapped.

"Why don't you come here and say it to my face?" Bryan told him defiantly.

"Oh you're ON bitch!" Tala spat back. And so, they began to argue like two little girls.

"C'mon guys, stop it already…" Spencer sighed trying to keep his patience.

They were outside their hotel room, waiting for Kai, who was lost God knows where, so they could go to the retarded meeting.

All of the Blitzkrieg Boys, being the socially inept guys they were, hated meetings. That's why Kai tended to disappear before a big reunion, making the remaining Blitz boys to always arrive late, giving them the 'bad boy' aura. Some would even think that they didn't give a fuck… Which they didn't. All thanks to Kai.

After 20 minutes of yells, insults and threats Spencer finally managed to make Bryan and Tala to stop bickering.

"Forty-fucking-five minutes! What the hell is he doing?" Bryan asked raising his hands in exasperation.

"I'm sure he won't take any longer" Spencer said trying to cover Kai.

"Well he better get his stupid ass here soon, because if he doesn't, I'm going to be forced to beat him to death" The Falcon said angrily.

"…Okay, I'm done waiting. Let's go guys." The red head said irritably.

The meeting room was just outside the hotel, crossing the field.

After 15 minutes of walking, Tala stopped abruptly. "I'm going to _kill _him" The wolf hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked suspiciously turning his gaze to where his captain was glaring. "Oh"

A few meters away there was Kai lying under a tree's shadow as if nothing had happened.

"Okay, calm down Red. You know deep down, you don't want to hurt him, do you?" Spencer said trying to reason with his brother.

"-Sigh- You're right Spence… I don't want to hurt him… I WANT TO FUCKING MURDER HIM!" He yelled and began to run like a mad man.

Kai woke up immediately after hearing the Wolf's battle cry, he struggled to stand up and began to run for his life muttering something like _'shitshitshit'_.

It wasn't long before Tala tackled him with full force, sending both to the ground.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU? WE WERE WAITING FOR YOU!" The wolf yelled.

"I'm not deaf you know?" Kai answered with an irritated look.

"Oh, you're not?" Tala asked in fake surprise. "Cause I thought I told you this morning to **FUCKING WAIT FOR US**!" He added yelling like hell… Again.

"What did you said Tal? I think they didn't hear you quite well in fucking _China_" The Phoenix replied sarcastically. And so, they continued to threaten and yell at each other pointlessly.

"C'mon Red! Kill him for me!" Bryan cheered causing Spencer to slap him on the back of the head. "OUCH!" He whined glaring angrily at the blond.

"Don't encourage him Bry" Spencer said with a disapproving look.

"Pff- Bryan couldn't shut his stupid mouth even if his life depended on it" Ian said smirking.

Bryan turned his head dangerously at the small blader. "_What did you say?" _He asked darkly.

"Uhhh…" Suddenly the snake realized his mistake. "Hehe… Did I say that out loud?" He asked innocently.

"YOU ARE DEAD SHRIMP!" The Falcon snapped and began to chase poor Ian, who was running as fast as he could to save his ass.

Spencer just face palmed. "Why me?" He asked himself in defeat.

…

Meanwhile, the BEGA team was just heading to the big room when Mystel stopped walking.

"What is it?" Garland asked turning to see his teammate.

"I'm not sure, I think something's wrong" Mystel said concerned and began to walk to the direction of the commotion.

"I don't hear anything Mystel, you must be dreaming or something" Ming-Ming waved off "Let's go guys, Crusher's waiting for us" She said and started to walk to the meeting room.

"Wait, I hear it too" Garland said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh well…" The bluenette shrugged "Are you coming Brooklyn?" She asked turning around to see the red head, but as always, Brooklyn was lost in his own world looking at the beautiful birds on the beautiful nature. "-Sigh- C'mon dear" Ming-Ming sighed and dragged him by the hand so he wouldn't get lost on the way.

As soon as they arrived at the place they stood there with shocked expressions.

"Are those…. the Blitzkrieg boys?" Mystel asked in confusion.

"I think they are…" Garland answered not believing what he was seeing. Had the cold Russian team finally lost it?

"Look! The Russian guys! I bet they're having fun!" Brooklyn chirped from behind.

Tala and Kai were yelling and fighting like pros on the grass, Bryan was on his psycho state trying to murder Ian who was running for his life, and Spencer simply had his hand on his forehead moving his head negatively.

"Hello guys!" Brooklyn casually waved trying to get the attention of the Russians, making his teammates jump.

"Shhh! Brooklyn are you crazy?" Garland said in exasperation.

"What?" The read head asked innocently.

"You can't just go there and say hello! They hate us remember?" He stated.

"Yeah, Garland's right Brooklyn, they may hurt us" Mystel agreed.

"Well, I say we leave them and go the meeting, I'm hungry" Ming-Ming suggested, she was starting to get bored.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" A girl's voice said from behind, they all turned to see who it was and saw the White Tigers staring at them with curiosity. "Why are you all whispering?" Mariah asked again.

"Hey" Mystel greeted. "Well, we're trying not to get noticed and murdered" He said a little awkwardly.

"What's going on?" Lee asked concerned.

"We don't really know, but the Blitzkrieg guys are pretty much killing each other right now" Garland answered bluntly.

"…You mean the probably-most-psychotic-people-on-the-planet Blitzkrieg guys?" Kevin asked nervously.

"Yup" Mystel confirmed.

"Well, shouldn't we help them?" Mariah asked a little worried.

"Ohhhh no! There's no way in _hell _I'm going to risk my own safety trying to help them" Kevin said frowning.

"Nobody asked you to Kevin" Lee told him irritated. "You and Mariah should stay here. Gary and I will go. So, who else is coming?" He asked to the other team.

"Uhh… I guess I will" Mystel shrugged.

"-Sigh- I hope we get out alive" Garland sighed.

"I can help" Brooklyn happily volunteered.

"Oh no honey, you're staying with me. I need protection" Ming-Ming stated.

"Okay then, let's go" Garland said and so the four bladers began to walk to a dangerous territory.

…

Spencer was trying to control his anger. He was just standing there miserably waiting for his retarded brothers to stop acting like 5 year old brats. Why did this always happen to him? Was it too much to ask for a _normal _couple of days? No, scratch that. For a normal couple of _hours?_

20 minutes trying to reason with his unstable teammates, without any progress. He was about to go and strangle all of them.

"If you don't stop it **right. Now. **There will be consequences" He started. "I swear I'm going to have to hurteach one of you _SO _bad, you won't be able to see the light of the day for a long, LONG time and-" He was unable to finish his endless threat because of the four guys standing right next to him. "Uhhh. Hello" He said awkwardly.

"Hi, you're Spencer right?" Garland asked carefully, maybe the giant was as crazy as his team.

"Yeah, and you're the guy who put Tala in a coma right?" The blond asked suspiciously.

"Oh… Well yeah…" He said putting his arm on the back of his head, he wasn't proud of that particular incident.

"…Anyways" Lee said trying to cut the tension. "Do you need help with them?" He asked looking at the direction of the remaining Russian.

"Umm… I don't think it's such a good idea" Spencer said hesitantly. "You could end up _very _hurt"

"We could try" Mystel shrugged.

"-Sigh- Okay… But don't tell me I didn't warn you" He said giving in.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Garland asked intrigued.

"Alright…" Spencer said clapping his hands. "So, all we've got to do is go there, try not to get killed by the three psychopaths –I mean Kai, Tala and Bryan by the way- and with some kind of miracle, stop them. Any questions?"

The four bladers just stood there staring at the blond skeptically.

"…I guess not" Lee said after a short silence.

"Good" Spencer proceeded. "Now, I'll take care of Bryan, since he's the dangerous one, you big guy try to help me with Kai, just watch his arms, you wouldn't want him to punch you, trust me"

"Okay I'll try" Gary said still trying to understand the whole plan.

"And you two" The whale said looking at Garland and Lee. "Help me with Tala. Be careful, he's one sneaky bastard"

"We'll see about that" Garland said with a glint of a challenge in his eyes.

"And what's my job?" Mystel asked curiously.

"Your job is trying to save Ian in case Bryan gets away" Spencer told him.

"Oh. Okay, I can do that" He smiled concerned. He certainly didn't want to face the Falcon's fury.

"Here we go" Spencer said a little hesitantly. He didn't want to be responsible of four innocent deaths, thank you very much.

…

After having planned the strategy, the five brave bladers walked silently near the unstable Russians.

"Ready?" Spencer asked one last time in case someone bitched out, to his surprise no one did. "Okay then… Let's go!"

So here's what happened next:

Spencer tackled Bryan to the ground and tried stop him as best as he could, trust Bryan to give one hell of a fight. At the same time Mystel grabbed Ian by the hand dragging him as far as possible from the Falcon as he could.

Garland and Lee were trying with all their might to pin down the Russian captain, failing miserably.

Gary had somehow managed to get Kai to the ground and was currently sitting on the Phoenix's back, making him unable to do anything dangerous.

"Phew! Thanks stranger!" Ian said smiling brightly at Mystel once they were far enough from the lilac haired blader. "Holy crap! I almost get killed!" He laughed turning to see were the Falcon was.

"I'm glad… I could… Help you… "Mystel said breathing heavily. He hadn't run like that in a while.

"Ha-Ha! Who's the bitch now Bryan!" Ian yelled pointing at Bryan who was in Spencer's grip.

"YOU ARE DEAD SHRIMP! YOU HEAR ME? **FUCKING DEAD!**" Bryan yelled trying harder to free himself.

"Pfff- Puh-lease! You can't even catch me!" Ian told him smirking.

"IAN! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Spencer told him sternly. He was really having trouble controlling Bryan.

"Heh. That will teach him a lesson" He said smugly.

Meanwhile Tala was on the ground being crushed by Lee and Garland unable to move.

"GET OFF ME!" He yelled angry as hell.

"Sorry pal, but we're just trying to help" Garland told him amused.

"If you don't fuck off I'm going to _**seriously**_ hurt both of you" He hissed darkly.

"It's okay, you can let him go now" Spencer said walking towards them still holding a pissed off Bryan on a bear hug.

"You sure?" Lee asked raising an eyebrow. "Cause it took us an eternity to get him" He added.

"Yeah" Spencer nodded.

As soon as they let him go, the wolf got up and walked dangerously closer to Garland and Lee, who instinctively took a step back.

"Don't you **ever **do that again" He said poking Garland on the chest warningly. "Or I'll send you to your graves" He added sending a death glare at Lee.

"Uhh, should I let him go?" Gary asked gaining their attention. "I think he can't breathe" He added looking at Kai who was desperately trying to free himself.

"Oh yeah, sure" Spencer shrugged.

After 2 minutes of gaining back his breath, Kai glared intensely at Spencer.

"Is it safe to walk there?" Mystel asked a few meters behind with Ian right next to him.

"Grrrr" Bryan growled dangerously.

"Bry, I'm only going to let you go if you promise not to kill Ian" Spencer said trying to reason with him. "At least not today" He added sighing, to what Bryan just nodded cursing under his breath.

"Good" The blond said letting him go, Ian gulped and took a few steps back, just in case.

"Well, we should go now, the meeting is about to start" Garland said.

"You're right, we've got to be there before Tyson eats everything" Lee laughed.

"You go ahead" Spencer told them. "We've got a lot to talk about, don't we guys?" He said looking at his brothers sternly.

"You sure?" Mystel asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. Thanks for everything"

"It's nothing, we'll see you over there" Lee said smiling, after what they started walking away.

After they left, Spencer crossed his arms and stared at his brothers.

"Well?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

Tala and Kai were having a glaring contest. Bryan was trying to control his temper not to end Ian's life and Ian was just smirking in victory, pissing off Bryan even more.

"-Sigh- How many times do we have to go through this guys? We're not enemies, we shouldn't be fighting" The blond told them disappointed. "Ian?"

"…_Alright. _I'm sorry for what I said. Please don't kill me Bry" Ian apologized .

Bryan just stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Fine, but I will get you back" He finally said smirking evilly.

"Wh- What?" Ian asked confused.

"Well, that's better than nothing" Spencer told him apologetically, patting him on the back. "What about both of you?" He asked looking at the Wolf and the Phoenix.

"It was Kai's fault" Tala said bitterly.

"Pff- That's not true" Kai spat back.

"Kai, Red has a point. Why did you disappear like that?" Spencer asked

"Because he's a bastard, that's why" Tala answered sarcastically.

"Fuck you Ivanov" Kai told him angrily.

"Fuck you too Hiwatari" Tala replied.

Spencer rolled his eyes annoyed. "Just stop being so damn stubborn and apologize already!"

"_I'm_ not going to apologize since it wasn't _me_ the one who started it" Tala said crossing his arms. "AND, I'm the captain" He added matter-of-factly.

"Hn. Well I'm not going to apologize either" Kai also crossed his arms and turned his head stubbornly.

"Oh God…" Spencer muttered tiredly for himself. "We'll figure this out later. Right now let's just go to the stupid meeting"

"But do we _**REALLY **_have to go?" Ian whined miserably making everyone to glare murderously at him. "Hehehe- I was just kidding" He said smiling nervously.

…

As always, I really hope you'd like it! Please tell me what do you think, should I change something?

I give you my word I'll update soon. :D


	11. Chapter 11

Yes, you are not hallucinating. This is actually an update!

You people don't have any idea how busy I've been lately D: It's sooo frustrating! Blame college lol.

As you already know, my grammar sucks. I apologize for that.

ZOMG, thanks to **KedakaiOkami**,**Rangerapprentice****, ****Scarlette Shizuru**, **Neko-Akira-chan**, **solaceofthewolf** and **DGMSilverAirHead03** :D You guys are awesome!

And **Scarlette Shizuru**, I tried to write like you told me, I hope you like it :)

Oh well, enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade ):**

Mr. Dickenson eagerly entered the meeting room, he walked to the podium and turned to face all the bladers who were sitting with their respective teams on separate tables.

Hiro had invited the coaches as well, some of them had been reluctant to assist until the older Granger made sense to them with the typical 'they-will-probably-set-the-whole-place-on-fire' argument. And after all, it was also a room full of hormonal teenagers. As a result, they were sitting on a separated table not too far away, keeping an eye on their teams. Just in case.

"Hello everyone!" The chairman greeted joyfully. He got many greetings back and other few noises that could be interpreted as Tyson and Daichi complaining about being hungry and wanting to eat already.

"I hope you're enjoying your stay here-"

"Bring out the food!" Daichi yelled before receiving a smack on the head from an angry Hilary.

"Of course, young Daichi" He smiled at the monkey-looking boy warmly. "But before we start, is there anyone absent?"

Everyone scanned their surroundings, they _knew _someone was missing, they just couldn't place out who.

"…Wait, where's Kai?" Max suddenly realized.

"And the other Blitzkriegs!" Julia snapped her fingers remembering a certain red head.

"And the White Tigers!" Rei looked around concerned.

"_AND _my whole team" Crusher added raising his hands exasperated.

"Maybe one of them went crazy and killed the others and he's hiding their bodies somewhere near the hotel as we speak, then he'll change his identity and become a famous serial killer" Everybody in the room turned their heads to stare in disbelief at Enrique's blunt face. "…What? It could happen" He shrugged casually.

"You have a very overactive mind Enrique" Robert rolled his eyes as his teammate's immaturity.

"I bet it was that Bryan dude" Johnny whispered leaning closer to Enrique, who giggled in agreement.

"They are... Um… Busy" Garland informed as he walked inside the room with his team and the White Tigers behind.

"Finally!" Crusher suspired dramatically.

"What are they doing exactly?" Hiro asked suspiciously from the coaches table. Although he didn't say it out loud, he kinda agreed with Enrique's theory.

"…Let's not get into details" Mystel spoke quickly while taking his seat, if they told the others the truth, the Russian would kill them for real.

"Are the Blaitzkret dudes plotting world domination?" Hiro asked with a serious face earning a low _'Blitzkrieg boys' _from Judy, whom he _kindly_ ignored.

"What? Of course not!" Lee frowned confused.

"Are they robbing a bank?"

"There's not even a bank around here"

"Are they stealing my car?"

"Why would they steal your-"

"Just answer the question"

"No!"

As the conversation kept going, Mr. Dickenson was just shaking his head negatively. "Those boys are going to kill me" he whispered for himself.

All of a sudden the doors opened full force and everyone on the room turned to see the five Russian bladers made their bad-ass entrance.

Tala had a –don't you fuckers dare to mess with me- look in his intense blue eyes. Bryan was following him closely glaring murderously at every face in the crowd, Kai had his arms crossed with an unreadable face as always, Spencer was just walking at ease behind Kai, and Ian was following a few steps behind trying to gain as much distance between him and the Falcon as possible.

"Well, well. Look who decided to show up" Rick said smugly, leaning lazily on his chair, he loved pissing off threatening people. It was something he was really good at ever since he was a little kid, he couldn't just waste this awesome opportunity now, could he?

"Can I end his life in a painfully way now Red?" Bryan asked the red head while cracking his knuckles.

"Hell yes you can" The wolf answered smirking proud of the violent behavior of his brother.

"-Wait, wait, wait!" Spencer called quickly. "I'm sorry Bry, you can't kill the white haired bastard" he said apologetically.

"Why the fuck not?" The Falcon frowned frustrated.

"Because, I'm trying to teach you to act civilized in public" The blond told his brothers matter of factly. "Maybe another time"

"Pfff, whatever" He rolled his eyes and then turned to Rick. "You better watch it next time asshole" He threatened in a low voice. Rick just smirked defiantly but didn't push the unstable Russian any further.

Ignoring the gazes of the people on the room, they walked to their own table and turned their heads looking expectantly at Spencer.

"-Sigh- Okay…" The blond rolled his eyes. "Kai you go to that corner, Tal to the _other _corner, Bryan you're going between Tala and Kai; You Ian, be sure not to sit near Bry. And no Ian, you went to the bathroom 15 minutes ago" He added looking at Ian who was suspiciously raising his hand.

"But I didn't even go! I just went to hide from Bryan!" The Snake whined.

"You should have thought about that before you made him angry" The giant said taking his seat.

"Ahem-" Mr. Dickenson cleared his voice, gaining everyone's attention once again. "Well, now that we're all here, I'm glad to inform you that this year world championship will be set in three months!" He smiled seeing the exited faces of the young bladers.

"May we know the location of said event?" Robert asked politely.

"Oh yes! That is the best part!" The chairman said eagerly. "To celebrate the fourth year of this blading generation, the world championship will be set on…" He raised his arms to emphasize his next word "…_Japan!"_

The room went full on all sorts of reactions. Some were happy to hear the news, some others, not so much –coughKaicough-and some others didn't give a fuck and were stealing food from the waiters (Like Kevin, Tyson and Daichi)

"WHY in the world does he _always _do that to me?!" Kai banged his head against the table several times, frustrated.

"Heh, because he knows how bitchy you get" Bryan smirked amused.

Kai stopped self-inflicting himself and glared coldly at his older brother. "Shut up Kuznetsov" He spat.

"_You _shut up Hiwatari"

"Both of you shut up" Spencer told them irritated.

Meanwhile, Mr. Dickenson took a seat with all the coaches, there was Hiro, Master Tao, Judy, Romero, Grandpa Granger and Mr. Tate -though nobody knew how the last two got in without security attacking them, since they weren't part of the BBA-.

"So, what does everyone think?" He smiled at them.

"I say T-Dog and his friends are catchin' up on us!" Mr. Granger laughed loudly. (NOTE: T-Dog… Tyson… You get that right?)

"He's right, they've done so much in these past years" Judy agreed smiling.

"It seems that at the end, everything turned out for the best" Romero relaxed on his chair and stretched lazily.

"Yes indeed. The seeds we planted yesterday are starting to bloom" The old master Tao said wisely before he began to eat his noodles –who had just arrived- like there was no tomorrow.

"…What did he say?" Mr. Tate asked confused.

"I think the old dude said that they've grown up… Either that or he's on the wacky side" Grandpa Granger said bluntly.

"So, what do you think Hiro? You haven't said anything yet" Mr. Dickenson turned his attention to Tyson's brother.

"Well, first of all I think that my team really needs to learn discipline" He sighed staring at the chaos that was taking place at the Bladebreakers table, "…or at least learn to eat properly…" He sweat-dropped seeing Daichi and his younger brother fight over a chicken leg. "And then, I still don't trust the BEGA team and the Russian guys" He turned at the head master concerned.

"I agree on the first part" Master Tao said seriously and went back to furiously eat his food.

"Why not?" Judy asked confused. "They've changed. Both teams"

"I don't know… It's just that both were under Boris orders, I just can't trust them…" The young man sighed frustrated.

"Yo dude, you've got to give 'em a chance" His old man said. "They're as normal as we are"

"_Normal_…? Just- Just look at them!" He moved his hand accusingly at the direction of both teams to prove his point. "You can't tell me that **is** normal, can you?"

Bryan was trying to murder his food, even though it was already dead, Tala and Kai were glaring hatefully at each other, Ian was whining about something and Spencer was doing what he did best… Bossing his brothers around.

"-I already told you Ian, you'll go to the bathroom when you finish your plate, and I just told you 5 seconds ago I didn't want any sounds! As a matter of fact, I don't want any noise, any murder attempt and any complain what so ever understood? That goes for you too guys, and Bryan stop stabbing your food. Tala glaring at Kai will not make him apologize. Ian I know you're bored but throwing peas at random people is still not acceptable. Bry, I'm going to tell you one more time, stop stabbing your food. Why the hell don't you act like civilized people for _once_!"

And then there was the BEGA team, Ming Ming was making faces at Hilary who had her fork in her hand clutching it tightly in a dangerous position, ready to launch it at the bluenette, Brooklyn was practically crying over his plate, since there was _chicken_ on it. _**Dead**_ _chicken_ on it. And he was supposed to eat it? It was pure evil. On the other side of the table, Crusher was eating even worse than Tyson, Mystel was sitting on the highest part of the room and Garland was… Well, he wasn't doing anything really.

"See what I mean?" Hiro finished, raising his eyebrows.

"Nonsense! Those boys –and girl- are the image of normality" The head master defended them.

…

The dinner wasn't as bad as Kai had originally thought, no one stupider than Bryan had talked to him yet, it was turning out to be a good day after all! All he needed to do was wait a little longer and avoid visual contact with other human beings and maybe,_ just_ maybe he wouldn't have to interact with retarded people-

"_Pssst-" _

'_Fuck' _Kai thought bitterly closing his eyes.

"_Psssst _Hey Kai!"

Oh he knew that voice, he knew that voice all too well.

"Kai! Hey Kaaaai" The voice whispered again.

"What is it Tyson?" He finally gave in. "And why are you whispering?" He asked coldly without opening his eyes.

"Huh? How did you know it was me?" The younger Granger asked in surprise popping his head along with Max from behind the column where he was hidden moments ago.

"I could recognize your voice in a 100km radio" He glared at his ex-teammate.

"Well, we wanted to invite you to our table!"

"Hn. I don't think so"

"Ohhh c'mon Kai, Hilary is about snap, is going to be so fun to watch!" Max joked trying to convince his stoic friend.

"I said no"

"You should go Kai" Spencer said all of a sudden, after hearing the whining voices of the breakers.

"See? Even Spencer agrees! Thanks pal!" Tyson smiled at the giant.

To avoid a horribly long lecture by Spencer about the value of friends and why do they mean so much in anyone's life, Kai decided against his will to accept the offer.

"-Sigh- Just a few minutes" He sighed on defeat.

"Yes! Thanks Kai!" Max smiled happily.

As soon as he left with them, Spencer turned at Tala who was still glaring at Kai.

"You're not seriously considering vengeance, are you?"

"Of course I am" The red head replied calmly.

"I second that" Bryan smirked.

"I'll be glad to help too" Ian said also joining the conversation.

"Oh God" The blond muttered to himself. "I'll be right back, okay? Try not to kill each other" He said getting up and walking away.

Once he was out of sight Bryan turned his head slowly and smirked darkly at Ian.

"Bu- But Spence said you weren't allowed to kill me today!" The snake said exasperated seeing his brother's murderous stare.

"Relax shrimp, I'm not going to kill you… yet" The Falcon grinned evilly. "You've got 10 seconds"

Ian didn't wait any longer and started to run for his life.

"Wanna come hunt the little runt?" The lilac head blader asked his captain casually.

"Nah, I have other plans, just hurt him for me 'kay?" Tala smirked amused.

"You said it captain!" And with that, he started the hunting game.

…

"Grrrrrr" Hilary growled dangerously at the blue headed witch –as she kindly named her-.

"Hil, you should just ignore her" Rei told her nervously trying to reason with her, he didn't want to be caught on the crossfire between Hilary and her victim again.

"Yeah Hil, remember your will power!" Max gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

"Why are you angry at her anyways?" Daichi asked confused.

"It's just that- Grrrr- It's just that she's so… she's so- AHHH!" The brunette yelled frustrated, making Max, Kenny and Rei jump on their seats in surprise.

"Just relax Hilary!" Tyson laughed amused. "Oh man, I think I ate too much" He complained rubbing his belly.

"You're such a cry baby Tyson" Daichi smirked mockingly.

"Huh? What did you say monkey boy?" The dragon challenged.

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

Kai mentally smiled at the same old battle between Tyson and Daichi, they haven't changed one bit. It was good, really. He felt… _Happy_ for them, for all of the bladebreakers, the way they always laughed and joked had always amazed him.

"So how are you doing Kai?" Rei asked quietly getting Kai out of his thoughts.

"I saw you yesterday Rei" Kai answered flatly.

"I mean with the Blitzkrieg boys" The nekojin laughed, he forgot this was Kai he was talking to, the king of specifying.

"Good"

"I'm glad to hear that, I always thought they were crazy and dangerous people" Rei said bluntly.

"They are" He couldn't hide his smirk this time. _'Stupid, dangerous people'_

…

Spencer stared strangely at his brothers for a moment, they were on the table with Bryan casually sprawled on his chair, with his legs on the table next to the red head who apparently was throwing what seemed to be food at someone in another table- Oh yeah, it was Kai. That explained it.

"…Really Tala?" Spencer asked in disbelief seeing as the Phoenix in the other table was utterly ignoring his captain's immaturity. "Throwing food at Kai is your brilliant and evil plan of vengeance?"

"You've changed, bro" Bryan shook his head disapprovingly.

"Shut it Bry, and yes Spence, this is just step A to the downfall of the little bastard" Tala said evilly.

"Riiight… Hey, where's Ian?" He asked suspiciously at both after noticing the lack of whining-nes in the air.

"What? Don't look at me!" The redhead defended him-self.

"Maybe he got kidnapped by some awesome dude or something" The Falcon waved off distracted.

"**Five **minutes" He started. "I let you alone for FIVE minutes and you already committed something illegal" The Whale said exasperated.

"Relax Spence" Tala stretched lazily, trying to calm his older brother. "I'm sure Bry didn't kill him, didn't you Bry?"

"I didn't" The lilac blader said proudly. "I _only _hit him with a chair"

"-Sigh- …Bryan, what have I told you about hitting people with chairs?" Spencer asked flatly.

"But it was only one small, innocent hit" The Falcon complained. "I didn't even kill him, that's what counts right?"

Spencer instinctively face palmed. "I'll go get him" He said irritably walking away, again.

…

Mr. Dickenson called for silence after seeing almost everyone finished with their food.

"I hope you've enjoyed your meal, you can go to your rooms now. But remember! We still have an activity on the afternoon! We'll be waiting you on the field at 6 o'clock"

Every team went back to their rooms, that included our -oh so loved- Blitzkrieg boys, who were bored to death.

"Sweet Jesus! That was the most boring, retarded and stupid meeting I've EVER had" Bryan stated entering the hotel room after Tala and Kai. Apparently, Spencer hadn't found Ian yet, since they were nowhere around.

"_You're _the one who's retarded Bry" Tala teased lightly and went to sit on the couch.

"And stupid" Kai added jokingly, leaning on the wall.

"AND mentally unstable"

"Hey! First of all, I prefer the term sadist psychopath, thank you very much" The Falcon said matter of factly. "And second, I'm a _lovable_ human being!" Bryan's face was death serious.

For a few seconds, the Wolf and the Phoenix stared at him with disbelief until they suddenly burst out laughing for a relatively long time –relatively long time being a whole minute-.

"Hahaha- _**You**_ Bryan…? Good joke buddy" Kai waved off still laughing lightly.

"You have the social skills of a _potato_ Bry, you couldn't have a normal conversation without recurring to violence. Even with a _rock_" Tala said amused from the couch. He loved teasing Bryan. Even if it meant getting his ass kicked in the end.

"That's not true! I could make friends if I wanted to" Bryan frowned irritated.

"Prove it" Kai challenged with an evil smirk. He knew his brother never let down a challenge.

"50 dollars I'll succeed" Bryan crossed his arms and glared at him defiantly, he would show his stupid brothers that his socially skills were not to be compared with those of a potato.

"You're on" Kai accepted as they shook hands.

At the same time, Spencer opened the front door of their hotel room tiredly, he had finally managed to find Ian kidnapped exactly like Tala was a few days ago, Bryan really had to innovate his hiding hostages places.

He suddenly stopped in his track making Ian, who was following behind, bump in to him sending the Snake to the floor with a low '_ouch_'.

"Why did you stop Spence?" Ian asked while getting on his feet and rubbing his head.

He took a look inside the room and saw Bryan and Kai shaking hands glaring at each other fiercely and Tala comfortably sprawled on the couch grinning wolfishly. The sight could not be mistaken. Ian knew there was a bet going on, and he wanted to be part of it.

"What are you three plotting?" Spencer asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Nothing" Tala shrugged innocently. "Nothing at all"

"…Sure" The blond mumbled to himself, staring at the three troublesome teens. He knew they were planning something, he just didn't know what. "…Just don't do anything stupid" He finally said sternly before going to his bedroom.

Ian casually walked next to his older brothers once Spencer was out of sight.

"Sooo… What's the bet?"

…

Phew! I finished! As I already told you, I'm busy as hell… I'll try my best to update fast, but in the meantime, ENJOY! :D

Oh yeah, and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW people! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Yesss! I'm so happy! I finally finished! :'D

It took me exactly 3 months and 29 days! BUT I'VE MADE IT PEOPLE! I'VE MADE IT!

Thanks so sooo much for everyone who took the time to review. You're what keep me writing, I kid you not!

Thank you so much to**CrazyGirl152**, **CiaraBlu**, **YanaNorway**, **BlitzkriegGirl14**, **Rangerapprentice**,**Neko-Akira-chan**, **akin-'to38**, **Scarlette Shizuru**,**KedakaiOkami**, and **DGMSilverAirHead03**.

Special thanks from the bottom of my writing heart to **KedakaiOkami**who helped me with the story :')

And **DGMSilverAirHead03**, I don't know how you do it but you always read my mind in your reviews! :P

Okay the, enough babbling. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade ):**

Hiro smirked pleasantly, seeing all the bladers gathered on the field; this was going to be interesting. Or so he thought.

"Okay everyone" He spoke loudly while he was up on the small stage for everyone to see him. "After you fill in the document that we're giving you, please return it to a member of the staff then we'll proceed with the announcements."

People with 'staff' written on the back of their T-shirts started handing out the documents to each captain of the teams.

Jake, one unfortunate dude of the staff walked nervously to the Russian team and after gathering some courage he began to speak shyly. "…Umm… Captain Tala Ivanov… Sir. Here's the docu-"

"Give me that, you freak" Ian snatched the papers forcefully and glared at the stranger.

"And those would be mine, thank you shrimp" The redhead took the papers from the snake while he was busy scaring the living shit out of the poor man.

"Hey! I want to read them!" Ian complained, pouting.

"Shut it shrimp, I'm the authority here" Tala smirked smugly.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Bryan asked defiantly, hearing Tala's self-given superiority.

"Pfff- Says your awesome captain, duh" the redhead responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and rolled his eyes.

"Well _maybe_ our captain needs a little beating to remind him of team equality" the Falcon threatened, sending a death glare at his brother.

"Wow Bry, that's a big word for you, I'm impressed!" The captain responded with a sarcastic tone as he glared back. Bryan responded violently and loudly with a series of colourful words to what Ian gladly joined in.

Spencer sighed. "There goes my progress at making them civilized people" He told himself flatly.

"I say we let them murder each other" Kai suggested raising his eyebrows.

"Even though it's a brilliant plan, we can't do that Kai" The blond said reluctantly.

"I know, I know… Who would make our life a living hell then?"

"Yeah… I'm going to stop them before they actually kill each other" Spencer decided. He walked next to Tala who was frowning and babbling something about his rightful authority and skilfully took the documents in Tala's hands. The group stopped arguing and turned their full attention to the giant.

"HEY! Give them back, you document thief!" The Wolf yelled dramatically, pointing his finger accusingly. By this point, there was a small crowd of curious bladers around them, wondering what the commotion was all about.

"…_Document thief?_ Pfff-" the Phoenix sniggered trying to contain his laugh. Tala always had the lamest accusing nicknames.

"Shut up Hiwatari" The captain snapped, glaring hatefully at his brother.

"Why are you fighting?" Spencer asked sternly crossing his arms.

"He started it" Both Bryan and Ian pointed to the redhead.

"As if" Tala sneered stubbornly and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, seeing that none of you are capable of filling in one little sheet of paper, I'm going to hand them to Kai to do it for you" the Whale scolded.

"As long as it's not our_ **retarded**_ captain" The lilac blader shrugged indifferently.

"Say that again, _squirrel-boy_!" Tala challenged.

"Don't you **dare** compare me to those evil creatures!" Bryan spat back threateningly.

Spencer just face-palmed and passed the documents to Kai who eagerly took them.

"What is your name…" The bluenet read out loud and stared at the document for a few seconds. "Well, I honestly didn't expect this level of stupidity."

"Just fill the damn papers" Spencer said irritated.

…

Hiro sighed in frustration. Trust professional bladers to make an easy task, such as putting your name on a paper, take 45 minutes.

"Now that we're _finally_ ready, here's what's going to happen" He began, "Tomorrow we're going to pair you up randomly with a new partner, so you'll be competing with him or her."

At this point, chaos erupted everywhere.

"Sacré bleu!" Oliver repeated continuously as he hyperventilated.

"This is outrageous!" Robert yelled feeling deeply offended.

There were all sorts of reactions going on; some bladers, such as Tyson, Emily, Kevin and Daichi, were screaming angrily at Hiro and at whoever told them to calm down. Rick even got as far as chasing the BBA staff for trying to make them _kindly_ reconsider their decision.

Some others were on the verge of a panic attack, such as Kenny and Mathilda and another few, seemed to not give a fuck.

"You sure you want to do this Mr Dickenson?" Hiro hesitantly asked the chairman, who was standing next to him. "We've still got time to say it was a mistake" He suggested.

"I believe it's okay Hiro, they all need a little change" Mr Dickenson said confidently.

"Alright then…" Oh, the next piece of news was certainly going to make even more commotion. "Okay everyone, calm down!" Hiro said trying to regain the teens' attention.

"_You suck Granger_!" someone yelled randomly in the middle of all the noise.

"I heard that Kai!" Hiro spat back glaring at the crowd. "I said **CALM DOWN**!"

That successfully shut them up.

"There is one last announcement to make… Mr Dickenson?"

"Thank you Hiro, well hello children, as Hiro already said, we've decided to make one more modification to the tournament…" The old man began nervously. "This event is not actually going to be a _beyblade_ charity tournament" He paused for a small moment to scan the faces of the bladers. Yup, they were shocked. "We've decided to make a competition with many challenges that will test different abilities and will help you to know each other"

After exactly 3 seconds, hell began to break loose.

Everyone was out of control, they were yelling at no one in particular and predicting scenarios of how terrible, terrible this idea was, and how it would end up with at least one person in the hospital.

The Chief was yelling something about his heart not being able to take this kind of stress, while Oliver was about to pass out and Tyson and his team were trying to get up on the stage to argue with Mr Dickenson and the older Granger.

Out of them all, just a few people were still having their composure. Or at least, what _they_ called composure.

"Well, I certainly didn´t see that coming" Tala said as he raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"No shit" Ian agreed still processing the whole thing.

"Since it's probably going to be mostly a physical competition, we shouldn't be so worried" Spencer said calmly.

"If it's really going to be in pairs, that means we're on our own right?" Bryan asked awkwardly.

"Yup" The phoenix answered casually.

"Great! That means I'll be able to kick your sorry asses in public" Tala said happily after a moment causing his teammates to stare sceptically at him. "What? You know it's true."

"Yeeeah… I think Kai actually hit you a little too hard in the head" The Falcon said bluntly.

"What makes you so sure about it Red?" Ian asked challengingly.

"Well it's simply obvious, dear shrimp, I have the most skills out of all of us."

"No you don't" Bryan replied, annoyed by his captain's extremely over self-confidence.

"Yes I do"

"No, you don't"

"Yes. I. Do" The redhead repeated stubbornly.

"You don't Red, besides, we all know _I'm_ the one that will kick your ass in the end" Kai said and crossed his arms smugly.

And so, a small argument erupted between the four until Spencer shut them up, since Hiro was making another announcement.

"Now that you all know what this is about, I suggest you to start interacting with other people, since they could be your new partner" Hiro added. "Tomorrow we'll start the competition. We'll be waiting you in the big room at 10 o'clock. Don't be late!"

All of the bladers started to interact with each other, mostly to talk about the 'conspiracy' –as Tyson called it- that had just taken place.

Even after, the Russian team was still childishly arguing who was going to be the best of them at the competition.

"Can't you just wait until tomorrow?" Spencer asked them exasperatedly. "Arguing about it is really stupid."

Unfortunately, all of his teammates ignored him. "I swear I'm going to kill them one day" He mumbled to himself.

"Hey" Someone greeted them out of nowhere. The Russians stopped their pointless argument and turned to the strangers. "It's been a while hasn't it?" The stranger said smiling slightly.

He and his team seemed somehow familiar, but being the guys they were, none of the Blitzkrieg boys had any idea who they were.

"Uhh…" Spencer tried to remember them but, nope. He just couldn't place out who they were.

"And who the hell are you?" Bryan barked threateningly.

"Wait Bry, I think we know them" Tala said hesitantly preventing his brother from starting a brawl.

"Well yeah! We battled in the world championship remember?" The same guy said amused.

"We did?" Ian asked suspiciously.

"Shut it shrimp, you weren't even there" Bryan said and rolled his eyes.

"You're Miguel, Aaron and Claude from Barthez Battalion" Kai stated.

"That's us!" Claude said happily.

Tala and Spencer nodded in recognition, unlike Bryan who was still clueless.

"At least Kai remembered us" Aaron joked amused.

"Still don't know who they are" Ian said confused, only to get ignored.

"Sorry about that, we're not very good remembering people" Spencer apologized politely.

"It's okay, don't worry about that" Miguel smiled.

"Wait, didn't you have a chick on your team?" the Falcon remembered suddenly.

"Yeah, she's with the White Tigers right now" Claude answered pointing in their direction.

"Well, look at that!" Another voice said from behind. "Why are you guys of all people being so sociable all at once?" Michael asked smugly, followed by Eddy.

"That's none of your business, bitch!" Bryan growled dangerously. He didn't like being questioned by people that he barely remembered.

"Bryan, calm down, they're not enemies" Spencer tried to reason with him.

"Hey! I do remember them!" the snake said proudly.

After about 5 minutes, Spencer was left alone by the rest of his teammates to handle the conversation, since the others only made sarcastic remarks, usually in a violent way, from time to time, except Kai, who remained on his stoic self.

"I hate people…" Bryan complained after a while.

"That actually proves you can't win our little bet" Kai smirked, raising his eyebrows. "And that you owe me 50 bucks" he added smugly.

"That doesn't prove anything" Bryan replied, irritated.

"Yes it does" Tala joined in.

"Shut up Red, it doesn't."

"It does" Kai repeated, irritating the lilac haired teen even more. "Now my 50 dollars."

"Like hell I'm going to pay you! I haven't _tried_ to make a friend yet, which means I haven't _lost_ yet" the Falcon reasoned, annoyed.

"He's got a point there" Ian agreed.

"Well, what are you waiting then? You've got plenty of possible candidates!" The captain encouraged, amused by his brother's frustration.

"Fine, I'll go then. Just wait here and I'll make you eat those words Hiwatari" Bryan said matter-of-factly, glaring at his brother.

And with that, Bryan started his quest to find a new friend.

…

"-Sigh- Who should be my next victim…?" Bryan asked himself after 20 minutes of searching for the perfect prey. There were so many possibilities. This could actually be a little harder than he thought it would be.

Not too far away, he saw the small nerd kid in Kai's former team and the French- …boy- …girl? It. After a few moments debating with himself, he concluded the nerd was going to be his new acquaintance.

…

Kenny and Oliver were peacefully catching up with each other, oblivious to the great danger they were in.

"So, Oliver, how you been? It's been over a year since we last saw you!" The Chief asked happily.

"We've been good, thank you! We've already won some small tournaments in Europe so you'll be surely facing us in the world championships!" The greenet boy laughed light-heartedly. "What about yourselves? Is your team ready for the next big event?"

"We? Yeah haha, we should start training by bow, but you know how lazy- Ty- Tys- T-Ty-" The small teen began to stutter and suddenly became very pale with a fearful expression.

"Kenny? Are you feeling okay…?" Oliver asked concerned, to which Kenny simply passed out. "Kenny!"

"Oh shit" Oliver heard from behind and as he turned, he became as pale as Kenny was a few moments ago.

Standing, in all his glory, was the psycho Russian blader, Bryan.

"Oh well, I guess you're going to be my new friend, right?" Bryan shrugged indifferently.

"…What?" The petit French boy asked confused with an almost inaudible voice.

"That's right, weird looking guy! You're going to be my new awesome friend!" The Falcon said happily taking Oliver, who was utterly terrified, in a bro hug. "…You _are_ a guy, aren't you?" He asked hesitantly, to which Oliver nodded quickly in response.

"Great! Now let's get going, you're going to meet my friends!" Bryan chirped happily.

Oliver, on the inside, instantly froze. _Friends? __**His**__ friends? More crazy Russians?!_

"Me- My team- Training… PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" He yelled in terror.

"Pfff- I'm not going to hurt you dude" Bryan told him casually smiling slightly, but then his expression changed suddenly, "Unless you don't cooperate." Bryan glared coldly at Oliver, "In that case I **will** hurt you." His voice promised pain and sorrow for the rest of eternity. "Understood?"

For his own safety, Oliver immediately nodded his head energetically in response.

"Good! Now come meet my friends!" Bryan said letting him go.

"Uhh… Wha- What about K- Kenny?"

"Oh Yeah… Let's leave him here. They'll find him eventually"

With one last look at poor Kenny, Oliver started to walk, following the unstable Russian.

They walked in awkward silence for 10 minutes with Oliver trying to keep up the Falcon's pace, until they finally arrived where all of Bryan's team was. Well, _almost_ all of his team, since Spencer was still socializing.

"Yo guys! Check out my new awesome friend!" Bryan said with enthusiasm, patting Oliver strongly on the back, almost making him fall.

"Wait- Is that the guy from the Majestics?" Tala asked in disbelief.

"Hahaha- Looks like Bryan finally beat you Kai!" Ian smirked, teasing his older brother.

"Not so fast" Kai said suspiciously. "What's his name?" He asked Bryan narrowing his eyes.

"Uhhh… What was your name again?" The tall teen asked the French blader.

"Oliver" He answered quickly.

"Oliveiro! That's it!"

"You mean Oliver" the redhead corrected flatly.

"Yeah, Olivand" Bryan repeated rolling his eyes.

"So… Oliver" Kai stared at the poor greneet boy. "Did he force you to come here?"

Oliver felt the icy glare of the Falcon and chose to shake his head in negation.

"Did he threaten you in any way?"

Again, the petit greenet shook his head

"Did he pay you? Did he kidnap you?" Kai asked, again glaring at Bryan who was just smiling innocently.

"Hey guys, I just finished talking to- Is that Oliver from the Majesctics?" Spencer stopped in mid track recognizing the small blader.

"Uhh… Got to go!" Bryan said and walked away as quickly as he could.

"Me too" Ian followed his older brother walking fast behind him, while Kai had disappeared using his silent ninja skills. Only Tala was left on the crime scene.

"Oh my! Look at the hour… I've got to do that thing at that place… that is not here-" The redhead began, trying to make his exit.

"Hell no" The blond said sternly preventing his brother from escaping.

"But I didn't- It's just that- Aw, come on!" The captain whined in defeat.

"Now, you will apologize to Oliver and you will take him back to his room, understood?" the Whale scolded him.

"But it wasn't even me!" the redhead whined again.

"I don't care, Red! Now apologize!" Spencer crossed his arms glaring at his captain.

Tala sighed. "Fiiine…" He then turned at Oliver, "I'm sorry Bryan was being an asshole and kidnapped you and forced you to come all the way here" He said flatly.

"And?" Spencer inquired.

"And, in the name of the team, I would like to apologize. Are you happy now?" Tala asked as he glared back at Spencer who gave him a stern look.

"We're sorry about this, Oliver" The blond apologized.

"You don't have to…It's Okay" the young blader responded shyly, grateful that Spencer had shown up.

"And now Tal, go walk him to his room. I'm going to go find the others and give them a painful lesson."

"Okay, okay… Let's go" Tala said walking in the direction of the hotel.

Once they were in, Oliver told Tala that he didn't have to walk him all the way to his room, to which Tala gladly accepted. And to the greenet's surprise, the Russian captain apologized again, this time a little more sincerely.

…

Enrique was lazily sprawled on the couch watching TV when he heard a knock on the door. He stood up reluctantly and as soon as he opened the door, a pale Oliver walked in dragging his feet exhausted.

"Wow, dude! It looks like you've seen a ghost!" the Italian boy laughed slightly, patting his teammate on the back. Johnny and Robert showed up after hearing their teammate's name. They had lost him on the field two hours ago!

"Oliver! Where were you?" Robert asked concerned, walking towards him. "We were quite worried about you!"

"Hey Oliver, are you okay?" Johnny walked closer to him, since the petit French boy wasn't answering.

"Yes. Yes I am. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to my room to pass out" Oliver said weakly after a few moments while he walked slowly to his room. "Goodnight," He said before gently closing the door.

The other three stared dumbly at the door for about a minute.

"Well you don't see that every day!" the blond joked breaking the awkward silence.

"If someone did something to him, I swear I'm going to hunt him and punch his stupid face" The redhead clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. Even if he would never admit it out loud, he was very protective towards his teammates.

"Jonathan, calm down. Let us give him his space" The captain of the Majestics said before walking to his own room.

"Sooo… Do you think Oliver is actually going to tell us what happened?" Enrique enquired curiously.

"I think his going to take the secret to his grave" Johnny answered.

…

That's it for today guys! I hope you've enjoyed. Tell me what did you think. Don't forget to reviewww! D:


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to **Dark-Princess0923**, **Guest**, **theladymuse**, **Zane Hietala**, **Pain is your Friend**, **Watching-The-Rivers**, my sister '**It's me**', **BlitzkriegGirl14**, **Latios963**, **KedakaiOkami,** **DGMSilverAirHead03**, **akin 'to38**, **Scarlette Shizuru**, **KawaiiPurpleBurple**, **Rangerapprentice** and **secretsareneverkepthiddenforve**. You guys are awesome!

So, I had this chapter finished for a looong time, but thanks to some stuff going on, I couldn't submit it until now. And in case you were wondering: Yes, I will finish this story. No, I don't really know when, it depends on my procrastination.

Thank you for following my story even though I'm a lazy and uninspired jerk! :') Please review, it means the world to me.

**I do not own Beyblade ):**

When Spencer went to sleep that night after chasing and giving –as he promised- a painful lesson to his idiotic brothers about how betting was a nasty habit, our brave blond Russian thought he was going to wake to what would be just another normal day. Oh, how wrong he was.

Destiny and fate had a whole new awful day planned for him.

First, he was forcefully woken by what seemed to be the sound of a crash of some sorts, followed by a loud war cry and then several violent noises; When he finally took the decision of checking if there was anyone dying, he found out that Tala had mistaken Bryan's bed for Kai's and had somehow managed to lift it up, throwing a sleeping Bryan off onto the floor with the bed coming down to crush him.

As a result, the Falcon was now chasing Tala all around the hotel room with a baseball bat trying to cause some serious physical damage.

After having somehow stopped Bryan from murdering his captain and hiding the baseball bat in what he hoped was a secure place, they all went to the meeting, which was on the big room, this time Spencer forced Kai to come in time.

…

After 20 minutes of useless shouting, Hiro managed to shut the bladers up.

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife… Without counting the horrible noise the crowd was making, of course.

"Alright guys, I hope you are mentally prepared for this… Here we go…" Hiro began. "Rei will be paired up with Emily!" "Brooklin will be paired up with Michael!" And so on…

It was an understanding that once Hiro began making the teams, the whole room was really what could be called a mess. Everybody was shouting or crying, depending on the case –Like Kenny, who got paired up with Johnny, so he naturally began to panic-.

"Ian will be paired up with Kevin!" Hiro shouted randomly.

"Oh _heeeell_ no!" Kevin's voice was heard from somewhere around the room.

"Who the hell is Kevin?" Ian asked his teammates.

"An annoying little runt just like you" Tala teased him slightly.

"Max will be paired up with Spencer!" Hiro shouted before Ian could say anything else.

"Oh dear God…" The blunet said slightly to himself.

"What?" The Whale asked suspiciously narrowing his eyes at Kai.

"Nothing…"

Hiro kept shouting random pairings, like Rick and Ming-Ming or Mariah and Julia.

"Bryan will be paired up with Raul!"

"…Who again?" Bryan titled his head.

"Rupert or something" Tala answered distracted.

"I hope he's a tough guy, though… Wouldn't want to have another person traumatized" Spencer mumbled dryly.

Little did they know, Raul was somewhere in the room on the edge of a panic attack.

"I'm scared sister. I'm so, _**so**_ scared"

"Oh, stop being such a baby Raul" Julia rolled her eyes annoyed.

"It's easy for you to say that! You don't have a psychopath for a partner!"

"It´s not like he's going to hurt you or something" She waved off slightly.

"I wouldn't be so sure Julia" Emily joined their conversation, making Raul grow paler.

"Why?" The Spanish girl asked her sceptically.

"Just ask Rei" Michael answered instead, laughing slightly.

Meanwhile, Tala and Kai where still waiting for their name to be called.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Kai could feel a cloud of doom slowly making his way to screw him up.

"If you keep thinking negatively, you're going to bring yourself bad luck, genius" Ian joked leaning in the wall.

"Shut up Ian"

"Kai will be paired up with…" Hiro shouted awkwardly.

"Pleasedon´tbeTyson, pleasedon´tbeTyson, pleasedon´tbeTyson…" Kai muttered incoherently to no one in particular.

And then the cloud of doom reached him.

"…Tyson!"

"Woohoo!" Tyson yelled in victory.

"HAHAAHAH" Tala laughed hysterically at his brother while the Phoenix face-palmed in misery.

"That's it" Kai said all of a sudden raising his head solemnly. "Somebody hand me a gun"

"Kai, killing yourself won´t solve anything" Spencer said flatly.

"…Then bring me my vodka"

"Garland will be paired up with… Tala!" Hiro´s voice was heard to what Tala stopped laughing abruptly.

"WHAT?!" The red head instantly froze in shock.

"Pffffff- HAHAHAHAHA" Bryan and Ian laughed pointing mockingly at his captain.

"Karma´s a bitch" Kai trailed of lightly, smirking even if he was still sulking.

"There's no way in HELL I'm pairing up with that fucker!" Tala yelled at Hiro indignantly, pointing at Garland who was also clearly angry with his new tag-team.

"I'm sorry Tala, but rules are rules. You can't change your partner… And that goes for you too Kai" The older Granger said before any of them could start a war. "And now, you will have the rest of the day to get to know your new partner and to plan your strategy for tomorrow's first day of competition!"

With that said, everybody began to reluctantly search their new partner.

"Kaaaai! Hey Kaaaaaaai!" Tyson waved happily running fast towards them followed by Max.

"Oh fuck!" Kai panicked hiding slightly behind Spencer. "I've got to get out of here before he sees me! You've got to help me guys, distract him while I run away!" He said quickly.

"And what do we gain doing that?" Ian asked casually.

"I'll pay you! I'll buy you a car or something!" The Phoenix urged. "_Shiiit_ guys! He's getting closer!"

"Seems okay to me!" Tala agreed excitedly causing Spencer to glare at him and Kai to run as fast as his feet allowed him.

10 seconds later Tyson and Max arrived panting and scanning the area for Kai.

"H- Hey guys…" Tyson said trying to catch his breath. He managed to make a few steps forward to see if Kai wasn't hiding behind one of his teammates.

"If you come any closer to us, I swear, I will stab you" Bryan said threateningly to Tyson who stopped in mid track.

"And believe me, he's not kidding" The red head smirked amused.

"C'mon Bryan, we're just trying to find Kai" Max laughed light heartedly and gave Bryan a small pat in the back but stopped when he heard a low growl.

"Hehehe…" The small blond laughed nervously slowly taking a step back. "Sorry"

"Have you seen the sourpuss around? I thought I saw him here a few seconds ago" The young Granger asked curiously.

"Umm… He's Uhhh…" Tala tried to think of anything useful. "What is he doing, Bry?" He nudged his brother slightly to continue.

"Uhh…He's… Doing the dishes" The Flacon answered unable to give an intelligent excuse.

"He's doing the dishes?" Tyson raised his eyebrows surprised.

"That's right kid, now get lost"

"Bryan, stop being an asshole" Spencer scolded him.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Okay then! I'm going to go find him! Bye guys!" Tyson said running away leaving Max with the rest of the Blitzkrieg.

"SO, SPENCER!" The American yelled energetically making the rest of the people in 5 meters radio to wince at his tone. "We're partners now! **How awesome is THAT?!**"

"If he keeps yelling like that I'm gonna fucking murder him" Bryan mumbled darkly in Russian.

"Max! Why don't we go far away from here and have a little chat?" The Whale asked quickly, afraid of the mental stability of his brother. "And you guys should go find your new partner while I talk to him" He said while he walked away with Max. "Without killing them!" He added.

"Pfff- Like that's going to happen" Tala crossed his arms stubbornly. He was certainly NOT going to go find the bastard.

"How am I supposed to go find my partner if I've never even _seen_ him before!" The Falcon asked exasperated.

Luckily, Raul did know who Bryan was and had just arrived to answer his question.

"H-Hi Bryan" The Spaniard said shyly. "I'm Raul"

"…And why the fuck would I want to know your name?" The Falcon asked confused.

"Well…" Raul tried to search for a safe answer. "'Cause I'm your new partner?"

"Riiight… I knew that" The tall Russian stated.

"Hello _Ian_" Kevin said popping out of nowhere. "It seems that we're doomed to be partners"

"So, you're Kevin, huh?" The Snake stared intently at the necojin.

"Aww look at that! Two shrimps as a team, it must be fate!" The Wolf joked amused.

"At least _my_ partner hasn't hospitalized me yet" Kevin replied smirking triumphantly sending a complicity glance at Ian.

"_What _did you just say?" Tala asked darkly.

"Yeah Red, Kevin and I aren't going to murder each other, like you and Garland" Ian said apologetically, following Kevin's game.

"I'll show you the true meaning of being _hospitalized_" The red head smirked evilly ready to hurt them.

"Ahem" Garland decided to intervene before Tala could actually kill any of them. "Tala, would you be so kind to walk with me, we should discuss our strategy"

The three bladers turned their heads to the BEGA captain who had appeared suddenly.

"For how long have you been standing there?" Ian asked surprised.

"Long enough. So, Tala, should we go now?"

"Whatever" The Russian began to walk. "You were lucky today shrimps, next time you won't make it alive" He added annoyed.

"Phew! I really thought we were dead men!" Kevin relaxed suddenly. "We're so awesome!"

"Ha, I know! Usually he just runs after me and punches me till Spencer or someone comes and rescues me" Ian laughed amused.

"Maybe we can prank him sometime?" The necojin suggested smirking slightly.

"You know what Kev? I like how you think" The Snake smirked back. "We could make big plans together"

Meanwhile, Spencer was just staring skeptically at his new partner who hadn't stopped talking, jumping and just making general noise for about half an hour now.

"…And so I told him that yogurt and ice cream wouldn't go together, but as always Tyson didn't listen to me, so we just ran to the store and bought a bottle of strawberry yogurt and two chocolate ice creams and we went to the dojo and put it all together in a big bowl and then we ate it all. And what happened? You guessed it! It was delicious!"

"Max, could we just talk about our strategy please?" The giant tried to shut him up as politely as he could. He could feel a headache coming on.

"Oh yeah! Hehe, sorry, I tend to change the subject easily" He scratched the back of his head. "That's why mom makes me take those pills…" He said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry about it, Tala also does that a lot"

"He does? Wow! He doesn't seem like the type of guy who has a chatty background…" Max said surprised. "Just like that guy I met once! He seemed really creepy and scary until I saw him in a party and we started to talk and he wouldn't stop talking! And then the next day I went to play at the park with my dad, and there he was all creepy and scary again! And blah blah blah, blah blah blahh"

Spencer mentally face-palmed.

…

Bryan was walking near the snacks looking for something to eat with Raul trailing off behind him.

"So… I was thinking that maybe –if you agree, of course- it would be a good idea to go easy on the first challenges, so when we get to the end, everyone will already be exhausted so we'll have an advantage-" Raul was cut off by Bryan before he could even finish his idea.

"Our strategy is pretty simple tomato head" The Flacon took some candy from a bowl. "You do what I say, we win" He said while eating one. "You don't do what I say, we lose and consequently, I'll beat you to death" He crushed another candy in his hand to emphasize his words.

Raul visibly paled so Bryan patted him strongly in the back smiling. "Easy, huh?"

…

Tala and Garland stopped walking and stared at each other in awkward silence for a few moments.

"So… It's been a while, huh?" The BEGA blader tried to start the conversation.

"From all the people in this damn and cruel world, I just HAD to get stocked with you" Tala said skeptically. "What did I do to deserve this?" He asked the heavens dramatically.

"Don´t think I'm too happy with this either, so let's be mature for once and call it a truce"

"Yeah right… You keep thinking that if it makes you feel any better"

Garland sighed heavily and then changed the topic. "Okay then, I think we should use full force" He suggested.

"And I think we should be skillful, not just a brute" Tala replied annoyed.

"I'm afraid to tell you my strategy is better" Garland backfired.

"Well I'm also afraid to tell you that your strategy sucks. Speed beats force"

"I'm sure you remember our last battle; you should know this first hand. Force beats speed"

"That was a _beyblade_ battle. This is a physical competition you dumbass"

"You're an asshole"

"Why thank you, you're an asshole too"

…

After having found Kai hidden on the rooftop of the hotel and chased him for a good hour, Tyson had finally convinced him to plan their strategy.

Only 20 minutes later, and Kai already had a massive headache.

'_Why me…_' The Phoenix thought pitifully. Tyson had completely changed the subject and was now giving a motivational speech about beyblade spirit and all that sissy crap.

"Oh yes! You'll see Kai! We'll show them the true meaning of friendsh-"

"Tyson, if you dare say 'friendship' or 'courage' or even 'friendly competition' again, I will hurt you, so I suggest you to pick your next words _very_ carefully"

Tyson gulped nervously. "Okay… I can do that"

…

Once the day ended, everyone headed to their respective rooms to talk about their traumatic experiences with their new partners.

"That wasn't so bad" Ian said closing the door of their hotel room behind him.

"You're kidding right?" Tala said flatly sprawled in the couch next to Bryan while Kai and Spencer were sitting on different sofas. "I'm so screwed… I have that _idiot_ for a partner"

"Tell_ me_ about it" Kai sighed in defeat and let his head fall hard on the wooden table he had in front of him.

"At least he does what you tell him! Garland is like a sack of potatoes, he's useless and he doesn't have a brain" The redhead tried to explain while the others stared at him.

The bluenet raised his head from the table confused "That didn't make any sense" He dead panned.

"Oh shut up"

"I on the other hand, am a genius and I made sure Rupert does everything I tell him to do… Like doing all the hard work in the competition" Bryan said proudly.

"What makes you so sure about it?" Spencer raised his eyebrow.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I convinced him" The Falcon smirked cracking his knuckles.

"Jesus, Bryan, can't you interact with people without violence?" The Whale asked irritated.

"Guess not" He shrugged indifferently.

"Well Kevin is actually awesome! I bet we'll kick all of your asses" Ian said smugly.

"Pff- as if" Bryan laughed mockingly earning a middle finger from the Snake.

"What about you Spence? You haven't said anything yet and you do look like shit" Tala kindly pointed out.

"Yeah bro, who's your idiotic partner?" Bryan turned his gaze at his older brother.

"Max" The blond shuddered involuntarily.

"Max?" Ian asked confused. "He's not that bad, is he?"

Kai shook his head smirking slightly.

"You knew it, didn't you? You sick bastard! What didn't you warn me?" Spencer glared at the Phoenix.

"Oh c'mon Spence, Ian's right, he's not _that _bad" He said innocently.

"Uhh… Did we miss something?" The captain asked on behalf of the rest of his brothers. Apparently, they were too slow to follow the conversation between Kai and Spencer.

"Nothing, really. Is just that Maxie is a bit special" Kai smirked again amused.

"A **bit** special?! That kid's going to kill me!" The Whale raised his hands in exasperation. "I don't think I can handle much longer his never-ending hyperactivity!"

"Now try having him plus the whole bunch of brats in one team for three years in a row"

…

So that's it, I hope you enjoyed :D I'll update as soon as the Gods of creativity hit me hard on the head. Any ideas or thoughts are welcomed!


End file.
